My Boss's Touch
by MidnightDarknessSnowOwl
Summary: I work as an assistance in Uzamaki Corps. Uzamaki Naruto is my boss who daily treats me as nothing but a toy and a maid. Until that day he reached the boiling point, I decided to quit. I thought I was never going to see his face but karma hits me. Now I work as a maid waitress under this man who resembles my ex boss. Something about his aura attracts me.(Sasu fem.)
1. Chap 1: Late

**Chapter 1: Late**

* * *

"Sasuke chan, why are you late." I stood there in front of my boss desk. The room didn't let any light pass by to brighten up the room and the smoke of the lighten candle made the room moody worst. It was only me and him in the room which made the atmosphere duller in my perspective. My boss took out a cigarette and light it up.

"Come here Sasuke." He orders me. But my legs were too shaken to move. I would like to reject his demands but I feared what he will do to me. And I know it's not going to be good. My boss likes every thing to been in his way. Everything has to be perfection in his eyes. If not, someones punished.

"Sasuke, if you piss me off more Imma fuck you up in my office. And you won't like that, neh?" He smirked while blowing puffs of smoke in the room. I coughed and ease my steps back. Its dumb enough to try to run away because he have guards outside the door but I could be lucky to run out. But there's no place for me out there. I will always run back to my boss.

"Sasuke, sit on the god damn desk!" I panicked and ran towards him. Tears were coming up as I know whats going to happen to me. Boss isn't happy now and he will plan to do cruel 'punishments' to me.

I sat on his desk in front of him with my legs shut together and head bowed down. Good thing I can hide this embarrassing face from him because he use to told me that if I show him my pitiful face he will slap me. I bit me lip waiting for whatever punishment he'll get me.

"Unbutton your shirt." He sits back puffing smoke to my face. My hands slowly unbutton my shirt revealing my shoulders and black lace bra. His huge hands slide across my stomaching, giving me shivers. His touch scares me the most for many reason in the past that I love to forget.

Soon as a tear was going to go down, I wiped it away. He narrowed his eyes at me and smirked. The cigarette was place between his lips and hands on each side of my waist. He got up and looked deeply in my eyes. He's cerulean eyes screamed blood. I hate it.

Shutting my eyes tight to avoid his gaze, my eyes shot back open. I cried out feeling fire burning my left cup of breast. Immediately, my hands held on to his biceps as I try to hold myself back from the pain. He chuckled and moved his head back to spit the cigarette out. I huffed and groan as I still feel that burning mark.

"Next time. Don't. Be. Late." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. I button my blouse back and he dismissed me for now. I left from his room closing the door silently. I jogged to the women's bathroom and pull the blouse down a bit to see the black mark on top of my breast. That day, was another day I cried my eyes out. In the building of hell.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: please review. I want to know how you feel about this SasuxNaru story. Surprisingly, Sasuke is a female In this story.**


	2. Chap 2: Pain

**Chapter 2: Pain**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jerked up and my hands scramble to reach my phone. I grabbed it but didn't make it on time as the caller ended the call. And the caller was my boss. He will kill me. I looked at the time and saw that I've over slept, AGAIN!

I jumped out my bed and changed into my blouse and shirt. I didn't have time to put on my stockings nor shoes so I put them in my purse. I left out the small apartment into my car. I drived through the streets like some mad person. I just hope Naruto won't hurt me. Just thinking about that, I tighten my grip on the steering wheel.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"You're late again. And not completely dress." I slided my heels on and shyly walked up towards him. I sighed.

"I over slept. Gomen boss." I bowed my head in respect. Either way, this man grabbed my long silky hair and drags me across his office. He opens a door and throws me onto a wall. He locks the door which cause me to shiver. It happens to be his personal bathroom where in. He sat on the toilet seat and watched me.

"Take a shower." His voice echoes the room. My eyes widen in fear. I hugged myself, scared to show him my body. He smirked. He leaned on the side of the sink and narrow his eyes.

"Strip. Now!" I raised up and unbottom my skirt and slide it down my legs. I saw that his eyes following my skirt down. I stopped. It couldn't doing.

"Please N-Naruto! I can't!" I cried. He stood up. I thought he was going to slap me, throw me against the door, or either try to be nice and hug me and tell me to go home. But as I can see he was unbuttoning my blouse. I just stood there crying in front of him. I try to wipe away as many tears I could but they kept falling along my blouse.

"Shut the fuck up." He demands in a strong voice. I stop my whining and sniffed. He turns me around.

"Tie your hair into a bun." I nodded and went through my bag and grab a scrunchy. I looked at the mirror and tied my hair into a messy bun. While looking at the mirror, I eyed Naruto who was starting at me. Now my neck was revealing, I covered my chest.

"Continue." He whispers in my ear. I gasp as he unhooked my bra. The garment fell. My arms flew to my chest but Naruto beat me to it. He held me against the wall with one hand holding both of my wrist. I cried out for him to let go but he ignored me. Smacks of kisses trailed on my chest to my jaw. I squirmed.

"Keep doing that then I have you gagging on your knees." My eyes widen. I looked away tearing and biting my bottom lips. He rips the last fabric off my skin and turned on the shower. There was no curtains.

He sat back down on the lid of the toilet and stare at me again. I held my breast and looked at him once again before going in the shower.

"Face the wall and spread your arms up on the wall. Your punishment awaits you." He said. I did as he said. The only thing I heard was steps.

_SMACK!_

"Ah-Ahhh! Gomen Naruto!"

_SMACK!_

"Please! I be early next time!" He rubbed my ass. The last slap had most impact. This was so embarrassing. My legs were wobbly and hands shaky that I would probably drop to the shower floor.

"How early?" His voice was hushed. I didn't know if I was crying or was it the shower water. But either or it was salty.

"Twenty minutes early." My voice was shaky. Each day he breaks me. Why does it have to be me?!

"Good. Now clean yourself up and you know where the tooth brushes are. Oh, better be ready before fifteen minutes." The door was shut. I lost my balanced and fell on the floor. I gripped my hands into a fist on the tile wall.

"Fuck you Uzamaki." I shivered.

After the shower, I saw there was a pink mark on my should and collar bone. Luckily what I'm wearing will cover it. But the stinging on my ass hurts like hell. I turned.

"Shit." I hissed. Huge ruddy hand prints on my ass. There was no way I leave this building with no pain.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"Here's your coffee boss." I placed the mug on his desk. He grabs it and drain the hot coffee. This man is so weird. The coffee was hot and he was able to drink it. What the fu-

"Sasuke, does your ass hurt?" He just had to remind me. I rubbed my aching buttocks. I nodded. He wave his hand for me to come to him. I lay my paper work on his desk and I went towards him. He grabbed my arm, yanks me towards him making no distance between us. I blushed to see how close we were.

"Does it feel good?" I felt his hands roam my butt. He massaged my butt cheeks and rubbed it in circular motion. I gripped the leather chair and pressed my face on his board shoulders.

"Ah!" I moaned in his ear. I tried keep my voice down but his soft touch was so erotic that my body was speaking for itself.

"You may raise your lovely voice, Sasuke chan. No one should be interrupting at this time." He kissed my ear. His leg adjusted between my inner thighs. So basically, I was sitting on his lap. Bad enough, I was grinding onto his leg.

"Ah-ahhhhhh!" My back arched. I really hate him. How can he make me feel this way?

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: so what do you think. Comments. ;)**


	3. Chap 3:How I Live Isn't How You Expected

******Chap 3: How I Live Isn't How You Expected To Be**

* * *

"Sasuke chan! You look awful! But smell good." I glared at my friend Ino. I finally sat down for the first time during this entire day. My legs were aching and pretty much will turn to dust if I use them again.

"Boss made you do his errands again?" She narrow her eyes. I nodded my head and lean my head back. I don't even have the energy to talk to her. She can talk to herself for all I care. She talks to damn much any way.

"Most times I wish I was in your place." I slightly fell off my computer chair. My eye balls were practically popping out right now. I don't mind if she was in my place. Oh hell, she can have it! Have Naruto sexual abuse her every day and cry rivers in the bathroom trying to apply makeup to cover the marks on your body. Oh please honey, I offer you my life!

"What? The boss is hot! I would love to see his face at all times and have some.. I don't know. Relationship between boss and employee." She giggled while kicking her legs in the seat. Sweat drop. This girl had some type of imagination.

"I insist. You can take my job." I went through the computer.

"Really!? Sasuke chan, are you feeling alright?" She asked me. I glanced at her and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm just stressed out. Running back and forth to the boss with no breaks killing me. I need a new job." I mumbled the last sentence. Ino gasp.

"Aww! Then I'll be alone her with the guys." She moans with a pout. I scoffed.

_Ring. Ring._

I picked up the phone.

"Sasuke chan?"

"Yes Hyuga?" I raise my brow. Ino gasp once more and blushed. I place my finger on my lips. She nods and went back to her paper work.

"I want you tonight." Hyuga said in a whispered. It gave me shivers to hear how that voice make me feel hot. I begin to feel heat around my cheeks. I sighed on the phone. Talking like this while working is so awkward!

"Okay. At what time?" I asked.

"Soon as you get off work." I know there was a smile placed on the Hyuga's lips. Hyuga company is one of the Uzamaki company's enemy. Even though the boss is friends with some Hyugas but how business work, they're rivals.

"O-okay." I said. I hanged up. I slam the phone on the table and rubbed my temples.

"So, you're hitting it off with Neji?" Ino grinned. I laughed.

"No. I'm hitting it off with his cousin." I got up and walk towards the bathroom.

"No.. Way..." Ino said to herself. She shakes her head. She really wants to be in my position. She was one silly blonde to desire to live as me. My life isn't that special.

Like really.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"Okay Hinata! I came already five times! What more do you want?" I moaned. Hinata is currently the Hyuga I'm fucking for releases our stress. She's also in the same condition as me but not sexual bused by her boss. Her boss is her father and he got her running around like some ant in the edifice. Its rare for her to go out to spend her quality free time or even sleep.

I feel bad for her that I'm happy to meet someone like her. We can both help ourself in sorts of ways from those dreadful days. I pulled her face towards me and kiss her lips which turned to making out. She pulls back and laughs.

"Ah! You bit my lip again. What got you so aggressive these days?" She smirked as she wipe the saliva off the side of her lips. I exhale deeply in my nose. I really wasn't in the mood to explain myself.

"I'm just tired." I laid down on her bed. She smiled and rest her head on my arm. Our legs were entwine together under the blankets and body were covered in some sweat. She trace her finger on my lips, to the tip of my nose, and cheek. I giggled. I'm ticklish from that smallest touch.

"You had another long day." She furrow her brows. Those innocent, worried light lavender eyes stared at me. I smiled and hugged her. I kissed her lips.

"Yeah."

"How's Naruto kun." I gulped. I couldn't believe she had the guts to speak about him! The mood was ruined. I sat up and begin to search for my scattered clothes.

"Hey?! Sasuke chan, where you going?" She whines. I slip my skirt on and place my feet in my heels. I brush my hair into a pony tail. And grabbed my bag.

"Home."

"Please spend another night with me." She begs. I looked at her and smiled. I didn't want to provoke her to feel that it's her fault. I just don't like talking about my boss. I'm tired looking at him everyday anyway!

"I don't want to be late for work tomorrow." She sighs and smiled at me.

"Fine. Next week." She jumped out her bed naked. She wraps her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back and said my farewell.

Finally leaving the Hyuga's apartment, there was a silver car on the street. It was such a nice car that it looks familiar. The window moved down and the only face I saw was the Uzamaki's. My mouth dropped open like as gasping fish.

"Late night isn't it." He said. I nodded my head and slowly walked up to him. It bothers me that he was eyeing my every move. I avoid his stare and stop in front of the car door. I didn't want to ask him 'why was he here' because I would be asked the same thing. He doesn't know anything about me and the Hyuga though. Gladly.

"Want me to driver you home?" I shakes my head.

"I call a taxi."

"Free ride or you get rape tomorrow morning." I immediately open the car door. During the drive, I stared at the window. We didn't have much to say that the car was too silent for my liking. It makes it awkward riding with him.

"Here we are." I saw that we was indeed in front of my apartment. I sighed. I was going to get out but he pulls me back. He yanks my hair and crash our lips together. I moaned in frustration trying to push him back. He smirked between the kiss and forcefully push his tongue in my mouth. I pulled back before anything happen by means that we go in my house and do some crazy shit.

I got out the car trying to control my breathing. He laughs.

"Hahaha. So this how you kiss your lesbian Hyuga friend. Well see ya in the morning."

I swear to Kami that my mouth dropped to to the floor or even at hells floor. My legs lost it ability to stand and my knees crash down to the concrete.

Do I have cameras around me so he can know my every move? Is he some stalker or have someone to stalk me? How the fuck does he know I fuck girls?! Especially the Hyuga!

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: damn Sasuke got it on him. Naruto got him in a collar. Please review or fave. **


	4. Chap 4: Need A Man

**************Chap 4: Need A Man**

* * *

"Sasuke chan?!" I stopped my pace and turned to a certain blonde. She runs towards me and stops to take a breather.

"Wh-Why do you w-walk so fassttt?" She huffed. I sighed. I guess I got use to it by running around doing Naruto's biddings. So I shrugged.

"What is it?" She gather all her breathe back and smiled at me.

"I think I found a right man for me!" She cheered. I sweat dropped. I thought it was a good news for me or something.

"Now really? Well, good for you." I turned my heels to continue to go to my destination. But Ino grabbed my elbow and narrow her eyes. She dragged me to the women's bathroom and cornered me to a wall.

"You know what! You need some dick!"

...

Did she say I need a di-dic-... That word!? I didn't want to be in this conversation. I rather be listening to Naruto's threats than hearing Ino's bickering about me getting laid.

"Excuse me?" I was really... Shocked. Was being bi as in messing around with a woman wasn't enough? Did I literally needed a stick up me? Oh hell no!

"You do! Look this is why.." She turns me to the mirror. She held my face roughly and force me to look at my reflection.

"Your face is always like that! You're never satified, happy, pleased, and bright. But no." She lets go and places her hands on her hips.

"You just have to be this workaholic, grumpy, sexy bitch! And I bet if you were laid than those curtains would show the sun in your face!" She clasp her hands together. I scoffed.

"I have my lovely girlfriend to satify my pleasure." I smirked. Ino blushed with a gasp.

"Sasuke chan! Try to get a man one day." She turned to the mirror. She pulls out her lips gloss and apply it on her lips. I leaned on the wall staring at the ground thinking.

Maybe she's right. I'm like 22 years old with no man in my life. Yeah, sure I dated guys back than... high school but I was so picking with them. Some were too girly. Too proud. Hot but dumb. Cute but gay. There was no guy to make me cum... I mean make my heart beat. Only Hinata understands me. But should try. Maybe I will relax more.

"I'll see." I muttered. Ino puts to the gloss away and smiled. She blue eyes glittered.

"Hai!" She pounced on me.

"Let go before I smack your breast!"

"Sasuke chan, I will kick your throat if you-"

Grope.

"SASUKE!" I ran. Girls are so... Toothsome. No change my mind. Ino some freaking chihuahua.

**:(:(:(:(:(  
**

The next day, I collapsed on my bed. I was too worned out because today Naruto had a meeting. And his meetings includes me and my fucking feet to run around the building. The only thing Naruto did was fucking gave me glares and boss me around. I was surprise that he didn't touch me. However, yesterday he pinched my arms and thighs every time I gave him a look when he mention the certain Hyuga. If he stopped talking about my girlfriend it won't be a problem.

It was like he was jealous.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

I went to a small cafe alone. I was just graduating myself for a no work day all to myself. Sadly my girlfriend and Ino are working and stuff. I was surprise to hear from Naruto that he for giving me a day off. I wonder why.

"How may I help you bitch." I looked up, completely annoyed by this guy. He had white hair that was slicked back and purple eyes narrowing at me. I can feel that he was staring at my chest. His employee shirt fit him well that I was able to see his rip chest. But that wasn't going to stop me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I snapped. The man smirked and sat across from me.

"You smart ass." This is the time when I express myself. I hate how men think they can walk over me. Especially that Uzamaki! But I act like a whimp when I'm around the boss. One, I'm getting a good payment and two it was the only job that Ino could find for me at the time.

"You can get me a fucking coffee and call it a day." I said. His lips stretched into a smile. He was getting to comfortable. Well, it you cross out the cursing.

"Wanna go out?" He asked me. My mouth dropped. Was this guy serious. I folded my arms under my chest. Raise my brow like I was bothered. First, he wants to insult me by cursing and this fucker asking me out.

"Please call someone else to take my order!"

"But you're fucking hot! C'mon bab-"

"Hidan, why pick on a customer. Hello, welcome to Akatsuki's Cafe. How can I help you?" This red head, well orange, came up to me. He pulled the white haired man, Hidan, I believe, off the seat and yelled at him to stay in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. What would you like?" He said. I notice he had piercings on his face and ears. It was sort of hot but I wasn't the piercing type.

"It's alright. I would like black coffee."

"Uh huh. Aything else?"

"No." I shaked my head. He smiled and writen something in the paper. He rips the paper and passed it down to me before he left. I unfold the paper seeing that he wrote his number on it. I smirked.

Guys are just so... Lubricious.

He came back with my coffee and went back to work. While he was working he kept giving me some glances. Funny thing is that he kept on looking at me that he accidently spilled food on Hidan. I laughed until my insides hurt.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm really calling this orange head. I don't even know this man name! What kind of Uchiha am I!?

I thought about it and thought it was stupid at first but I wanted some thrill. I wanted to see what he wants from me. I needed to try to interact with men. other than the boss. So I picked a reasonable time that he'll get out of work, like around 8pm. The phone was ringing a couple of times until the fifth ring.

"Hello?" His voice was deep on the phone. I cross my legs and bit my lip feeling nervous. I don't even know what to say to to him but...

"Hi. Umm..." My voice cracked. I heard chuckling from him. I'm guessing he remembers me.

"I know it was improper of how I just gave you my number but I just wanted to get to know a beautiful lady like you." I stood up and went around my room. A smile was stucked to my face.

"Well, thank you. And what would your name be?" I asked. I went through my dresser and pulled out my paper work that I had to read later on. Gathering altogether, I sat back on my bed.

" Uzamaki Pein." I dropped the phone.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: Another uzamaki!? Mind as well bring naruto whole family in the picture. Lol.**

**So feel about Sasuke being bi or turing steaight for once. What is your reaction about Sasuke and her boss relationship?!**

**Comment and Fave :)**


	5. Chap 5: Another Assistant

******Chap 5: Another Assisitant**

******:(:(:(:(:(:(**

* * *

"Sasuke chan!" Ino hugged me from behind. She was getting too friendly today. This whole day at work, she kept smiling to herself like so monkey, twisting her hair, spinning around her computer chair like some idiot, and hugging me. Do I look like I'm a care bear name hug-a-lots!?

"Okay! What to fuck is wrong with you?" She sat down on her chair and whirl around on it. Blondes are stupid.

"Do you find me mysteries? Are you reaaallllyyy curious?!" She said. Sure I was eagerly curious but I didn't give a damn as well. I just want this to stop.

"Yes."

"It's between you and me." She wave her hands at me to come closer. I moved up towards her and put my ear to her mouth.

"I... Hahahahahaha!" She squealed and giggled to herself. Can I punch my co worker!? Will I get fired? Nah, if Naruto can hit me in his daily bases without getting fired, then I can do it to.

Speaking about the boss, I wonder what happen to him. I didn't see him all day.

"Please Ino, not today." I groaned. She pout after folding her arms under her chest.

"Fine! You always ruin the mood." I sighed. She always ruin my mood at work. Most times I just wonder why I'm friends with her. She's a blonde. An annoying blonde. An annoying blonde that talks like a hyena.

"I might get a promotion and move to be the boss's assistant too."

"Oh okay." I turned back around and went through my papers and the computer.

_CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. SHUFFLE PAPER. CLICK. FLIP PAPER. CLICK. CLICK. STAPLE. STAPLE. CLICK. CLICK. HOLE PUNCH. CRUMBLE PAPER. CLI-_

"Sasuke! Quit it! You're typing to hard. And making too much noise." Ino yelled. I paused from what I was doing and stood up.

"I need air."

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

Naruto's assistant? Wasn't there suppose to be one? Well, I can't complain. Its his business. I should actually be happy for Ino developing her rank. But as an assistant? What is Naruto thinking!?

My phone vibrated in my blazer's pocket. I looked at the caller, which was the Hyuga. Now I'm in the mood for her. It been two days and this chick didn't call me over. I was never to type to call back. Unless it was Naruto, of course.

"Yes, Hyuga." I smiled. I leaned on the glass window of the building, staring at god knows what out in Konoha.

"I want to see you."

"At what time?"

"No. I want to come visit you at your job! I made these delicious oringiri and you have to try it!" She sound so energetic. I couldn't let her down. Especially the food that she be making. Her food is like food from the heaven.

But her sweets are disgusting! I really hate sweets except the Hyuga's sweet. If you know what I mean.

"Sure why not. I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"Okay. Ja ne."

"Ja."

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

I was waiting for this Hyuga to come but she was taking her sweet time to come over here. Like where is the hell is she? She can't just call me to visit and leave me waiting for... I looked at my watch. For ten minutes. Okay, I might be paranoid with timing but she was taking which seems forever!

"SASUKE CHAN!" She appeared through the door. She ran towards me and wraps her arms around me for a hug. I hugged her back.

I dragged her to the cafeteria to eat our snack.

"Why did you leave work so early?" I grabbed a rice ball.

"My father told me I can rest for three days. He said he's proud of my hard work I've done these pass years." She smiled. I bit the rice ball and sip my coffee.

"Ewww." She scrunches her noise.

"What?" I raised my brow, continuing doing the commination.

"Thats nasty. Why not drink tea instead." She pouts.

"Because black coffee and oringiri brings the flavor." I said. She blushed and grabbed my face. She was thinking of something naughty, I'm sure of.

"You got some rice on your face..." She trailed. Her face was getting closer and closer to mine. Close up, Hinata look like a goddess. She was so beautiful. She can have any man in the world. Her body is what amaze me but her face just melts my heart. Why is shelesbian anyway?

She stick out her tongue and licked my face. I blushed. I pulled Hinata away even though she still had her tongue out like an idiot.

"Not at work!" I yelled. She smirked. She grabs my breast and gropes it.

"Ah! Hina-Hinata!" I got up. She was being too fresh in my job. Like who does sexual things while their partner still working. I need this job. And I don't want other workers think of me in different ways. Or know my personal life. As soon as I turn my heels, I collided into a strong chest.

"Ow." I slightly fell but immediately found my balance. I rubbed my throbbing noise and glared at who bumped into me.

"...Oh shit..." I whispered.

"Oh shit is't the correct word, Uchiha. And who might this be in my building?" This mother fucker had to come down here around this time. Fucking ass hole!

"Umm. Naruto kun, it's not really ni-nice to forget those that wa-was in your high school." She stuttered. I would love to just slap my forehead or either bang it multiple times on the wall. Hinata's stuttering bothers me in public. If it's towards me, I don't give a fuck, but to others...like this fucker! Oh hell! Hold me down kami.

"Oh, gomenasai. Hyuga sama." He held her hand and kisses it. Hinata giggles.

"..." I was just disgusted. In front of me was my boss and my girlfriend.

"It's fine. I should go, Sasuke chan."

"Why?" I furrow my brows. I completely forgot that Naruto was still present.

"Shopping! Bye!" She hugged me and chanted a kiss on my lips. I waved to her as she left out the cafeteria. Hopefully she knows where the exit door at. Nah, we have maps around the building. She's good.

"Ahem." I forgot. I slightly turned my body to my boss and saw that he was in rage.

"My. Office. Now." He said. I just speed walk to his office. Sadly when we were at the elevators he orders me to use the stairs as my first punishment and said I better beat him to the office first.

I'm not no genie pig! But I had no other chose to just climb the stairs. Sadly, I was struggling to the stairs as fast as I could with heels. And in the third floor I lost the heel of my left shoe. Curse heels right now.

I took them off in some random room and dash to the the fourth, fifth, and finally sixth floor. Why in the name of kami do he stay in the sixth floor. Don't he get tired. Most likely no. He freaking use the elevator. Watch one day all his elevator shut down, he'll use me to carry him all the way to his floor or stay on the first floor other office of his.

Don't he have three office. Well, the main office is on the sixth floor. Forget this let me stop thinking.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"Arghhhhh!" I bust through the doors and see he was sitting on his desk with a smirk. I closed the door and dropped down on my knees. I was so done for. In both ways.

_Ching._

He just locked the room door. He just locked the door! My eyes widen. His each steps teases me one by one. I was shivering from the coldness of the room. And his eyes.

"Why haven't you inform me about your visitor." He squat down to me. I bit me lip trying to avoid his eyes completely.

"Sasuke." He said gentle. I looked up thought he'll change today but I was so wrong. He grabbed a full locks of my hair and dragged me to his desk. He slam my face to his desk and I cried from the pain. His fingers slide across my back leaving my hair alone.

"Answer me." He went behind me that he was literally right on my butt. There was no distance. I tried to scurry away but the pressure from his lower body press against my butt made my hips hurt from the hard desk.

"Ahh! Please Naruto!"

"Not until you understand. Now. Speak."

"I forgot." Suddenly, I felt a breeze behind me rear. He was rolling my skirt up and ripping my stockings. Was my face priceless? Did I really showed fear. I burst out with tears and hid my face from total embarrassment.

"Hope you won't forget this." He shifted my private covered side of the underwear to left, not really having the nerve to pull it down revealing my whole skin. I jumped as I felt his hand touch my bottom. This was too much for me.

"Wow! You did a good job at shaving." He whispered in my ear. I blushed by his comment.

"Please Naruto. I beg of you. Please next time I'll remem-" My words wasn't enough. He thrust his finger in my womb with no hesitation.

"AHHH! AAKK-NO, PLEA...oh my...FUCK!" He added another digit.

"You're so wet now."

**:(:(:(:(:(**

I sat on my bed. I just came out the shower and wore short shorts and a huge t-shirt. I wasn't in no mood in to drying or combing my hair. I was just so out of it. He really fingered me for the first time. In is office. Like I'm bi but I am in the relationship with the Hyuga and all we do is... You know lesbian stuff. But I never, once in my life have a man straight up do stuff like that to me.

I feel sore kinda. His hands couldn't be compared to the Hyuga's small soft ones.

"Ooo." I shifted my position and laid on my back. I spread my legs and slowly touch the precious place that was in pain. I rubbed it until I was feeling how good it was. Naruto didn't really hurt me but it really.. Really stretch me!

Hinata have small hands! And his was huge!

While I was touching myself, my phone ring. It really ruined the mood I was heading into. I groaned and grabbed the cell. The caller ID reads boss. Why him? Why now?

"Hello Naruto." I mumbled.

"Hello. How's your pussy?" He laughed on the phone. I glared at it like it was him.

"... Alright." I laid my hand on above my stomach blushing from what I was doing just a moment ago.

"Good. By the way, I'm not going to be around for tomorrow." Good.

"I'm going to stay at home for awhile after Ino and I go to some convention." Why am I not included. I sat up and was thinking why of all but Ino.

"W-why her?" I asked.

"Jealous. Well, I thought she'll get a start on her new job opportunity."

"Do-don't touch her. Plea-please Naruto." I bit my lip.

"I don't make promises. I can touch whoever, even the ones you think that loves you."

"Huh?" I gasp.

"Well, you're still going to work tomorrow. Bye." He hangs up. But I was still in my state of confusion. The ones that I think that loves me? And he just said he can play his little evil game around with other girls. Oh no Ino.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: mmmmmmmmmmm. So what you think about Sasuke's personality? Oh and I'm deciding the change the story rate to M. cause my hands are like being hentai lately.**

**COMMENTS AND FAVE**


	6. Chap 6: Just A Little Fun

******Chap 6:Just A Little Fun**

* * *

Who does Sasuke think she is?! I can do whatever I want when I want. I wish I could have seen her priceless face when I told her about my trip with Ino! She sounded so jealous on the phone. Obviously, I won't touch Ino. She isn't my type and I predicted that she'll might feed in to my game. She will bore me.

Sasuke is the only chick that can handle it.

My body screams for her body. I need Sasuke and just only her. I love the way when she fears me. Those onyx eyes just makes my want to do her. So badly! I love the fact that I'm more powerful than her. Her screams is music to me. Even when she moans to death like yesterday, but I know it's pleasure, she makes me want more of her. And her erotic face is so cute.

I want her in my bed!

"Arrgggg." I grabbed a fistful of hair.

"Naruto san, are you ready?" Ino came in with her brief case. I rubbed my head and straighten my face. My attitude quickly changed into boss mode. I began to head out the building with Ino following. I opened the door of this black car owned by me. I went in after Ino. My driver drove off and there was silence in the car.

The silence was killing me. So I opened my mouth.

"Ino, did you copy the article yesterday."

"Yes sir. And I file the documents in my lap top last night." My eyes widen. This girl is on top. Those files were due two weeks and this bitch completed them last night. I'm fucking impressed.

"I appreciate that." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. Then she started to fan her face with her hands.

"Thank you. Uhh... It's kinda getting hot in here." She unbutton her two top buttons. Of course I'll be the hentai watching this. I admire her cleavage. But I prefer someone's else.

"Sir, when do you want me to pick you up?" My driver, Lee, glanced at the rearview mirror at me.

"When I call." He pulled over to a mansion. I exited out the car and Ino followed behind me. We walked in the mansion and start our business.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"It was nice working with you Uzamaki san." The elder man shakes my hand. I smiled.

"You too. Me and my assistant must go now." He bowed in front of Ino and I. We walked away and waited outside for the ride. It was pouring down like cats and dogs. I wish I brought Sasuke and push her in the rain to see her soaken body. Just that thought made me.. ok. Well, the black car pulls up and I opened the door to let Ino in. And I went in after her.

It been a lond day. My neck aches so much because every discussion was so boring my head kept bobbing up and down. I was so close to fall asleep. Luckily, Ino shakes me awake throughout the whole meeting.

I rubbed my neck and laid my head back, closing my eyes.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" I peaked at Ino my eye lids.

"Was I alright today?"

"Alright? Ino, you were fantastic!" I smiled. She gleamed at me by clasping her hands together. A blush appeared on her face. She kicked her feet and giggled. Sometimes I wonder why Sasuke does't do that when I give her a comment. I be saying some nice things to her like 'good job' or 'well done'. And she'll be stabbing me with glares and curse words after I'll pleasure her for all the effort she has done.

Not my fault my hands can't keep off of her.

"Aww thanks Naruto san. Oh here's my stop." The car stopped at her place. I grabbed a random umbrella and handed it to Ino. She blushed.

"Oh thanks again!" She grinned cheesy. I nodded my head. Ino shut the door and left in the rain. The car drove away. I sighed. It's so boring today!

There was a red light and I caught an indigo color in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw the poor shivering young lady standing on the corner. So type of excitement kicked in my chest. I pulled down the window.

"Hey beautiful, need a ride!" Her head jerked up and she turned her gaze at me. A smirk striggered on my face. She speed walked towards the car. I opened it and she slid in wet.

"Th-thank you so muc-much." She stuttered. I took off my blazer and covered her shoulders. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"Your welcome. I couldn't stand and watch a beautiful woman out there like that!" The car moved. The Hyuga sighs.

"Anyway, what were you doing out there?" I asked.

"I was going to my hou-house but my ke-keys in Sasuke chan's house." I just wanted to slap her just for saying that name. The name only I deserve to say and others are forbidden to. Especially for the Hyuga chick who is my assistand's girlfriend. Or should I say pleasure toy.

My hand balled up into a fist. I breathed in and out. Something clicks to me about the reason why she's here. I needed to share some things with the Hyuga.

"Hyuga?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like the come to my place? I rather not drop you off drenched." A friendly smile placed on my face. Her eyes widen by my offering.

"Umm..ar-are you sure? I don't think I-I-"

"Please. And I have a surprise for you that I couldn't give to you that day you came to visit Uchiha."

"Really! I-I mean sure."

Yes.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Nice place you have here." She wonders around and looks at room to room. I locked the door and smiled behind her back. Her skirt was short and tight. It was so tight that her ass shape was so perfectly shown.

Yes I was in the mood. Sasuke isn't here so why not mess with her fucker. It isn't fair if Sasuke have Hinata and me all to herself. So why not have my share with the Hyuga and maybe later make her know her place to stay away from Sasuke.

"It's so cold." She hugged herself. She turns to me making that puppy eyes. I also accidently turned on the air. Oops. Central air. Oops. There's two showers in my house.

"May I use your shower?" She asked. Goal. I nodded. This is why I love chicks Konoha. They get wet by the rain, friend offer them to come to their place, they go and ask for a shower. Then bam! You got them.

"There's only one shower that works in my bedroom, sorry. The other one broken." I lied. Oops. She nods and I guided her to my bathroom. I gave her the materials for the shower such as the towels, wash cloth, and body wash. I'm not sharing my dove soap! Never share those babies. They're precious!

"Oh arigato."

"No problem. I'll bring you spare of clothes and put your clothes in the dryer." I'm in no mood to wash her clothes and waist my detergent. She nods her head and shuts the door.

While she in the bathroom, I went through my closet and unlock a certain safe I kept in there. I took out a CD that contains certain things. I came out and closed the closet door. I went towards the dvd player and place the cd in there and hit play.

_"Cling! " The camera activated. It viewed on the raven haired woman and sunny blonde man. The man slowly walked towards her. The woman was started and exhausted. She was on the ground, breathing heavy._

"Why haven't you informed me about your visitor." The man squat down in front of the woman.

"Sasuke." He grabs the woman by the hair and slammed her face on the hard metal table. Whimpers were heard.

I went down stairs as the Hyuga turned off the shower and took her wet clothes that were thrown on the floor in front of the door. I put her clothes in the dry, then I went to the kitchen and grabbed some water.

"N-NARUTO!" She cried. I untied the tie on my neck. I went up stairs behind my slightly shut door.

"I need a towel." She said. She huffed and steps were heard. And also the video.

_"Please Naruto. I beg of you. Please next time I'll remem-"_

"AHHH! AAKK-NO, PLEA...oh my...FUCK!"

"You're so wet now."

"Nar-NARUTO!"

"You just came? Why not do you some more. You need it." Laughing and moans were echoing the room.

"Ahh! Aghhh! Mmmmmm...shit...FUC-Ah!"

I was able to hear wet noises in the room.

"How was the movie, Hyuga?" I sneaked behind the Hinata and she shivered. Her eyes were widen in shocked and some what out of this world. Her lips were shaped in the 'o'. I smirked as I placed my bottle of water on the table stand. Her face was funny and cute.

"No. I need to-to lea-" She twirled around but not fast enough. I grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. She gasped. The towel ripped from her body by me and thrown to the other side of the room.

"So this is what Sasuke chan sees every day." I was impress. Hinata figure was like Sasuke's but a bit thicker. I can handel that. I wasn't into prick or too thin women anyway. Hinata have those huge melons and were nice and round. Her stomanch was flat, hips wide and have small feet and hands. She tries to cover her chest and private area. It wasn't working when those small arms of hers could not cover as much breast she got.

Hinata tries to move away but I blocked both sides by her head so she won't leave too soon. I smirked.

"No! Please stop!" She cried tears. She hid her face in her hands and weep. I scoffed. I pulled her arms together and wrap them to the head of the rails on the bed by my tie. Now her upper body was showing. I sat on top of her to prevent her legs from wiggling and kicking. But I didn't put my whole weight on her to kill her legs.

"Je-Jerk! I don't understa-understand this! This isn't you, Na-Naruto kun!" She cried out. I slide my finger tips around her neck and collarbone.

"Why say that? What if this is me." I smiled and began to kiss her neck. I groped her breast filling the moment. She gasp and her breathing was unsteady. The video was still playing and Sasuke's voice was turning me on so much.

"Why Sasuke chan?" She mumbled. I sat up and pinched her nipple.

"AAAHHH! PLEASE STOP!?" She screams. I glared at her.

"Don't speak about the Uchiha." I continued what I was doing. My hands felt her abdomen and caresses it to her inner thighs. I can feel the vibrations of her body.

"Why?" Her voice was shaky.

"It's a thrill. And I'm horny." I pulled my pants down and slipped out my button shirt and t-shirt. I was only left with my boxers. Her eyes never left mine.

"Naruto! Please! PLEASE, I'M A VIRG-" I crawled downward and spread her legs. I kept my eyes on her, admiring her face.

_Lick. Slurp._

"Ah.." She moans.

"You're wet here already that I can taste your sweet juice." I said. She blushed from embarrassment.

"But..." I moved closer to her ear.

"Sasuke chan's tasted better." I laughed as I thrust my hand in her pussy, getting her ready for her big surprise.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

As I came out of her, she turned away in a fiddle position. She started to cry herself to sleep. I just let her be alone.

I didn't really have the best time of my life. When I was looking at Hinata I saw Sasuke. So throughout the whole fucking, I thought about me fucking my assistant.

I pulled a blanket to cover the sleeping woman. I turned away and sighned.

"Sasuke..." I drifted to sleep.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"I'm going." She grabbed her stuff and fixed her clothes immediately. She left. Once again. I'm alone.

"Mmmm." She was fun at first but she was too shaky. She wasn't coming a lot. Like she was forcing herself not to or something. She had her eyes closed the whole time that I had to force her face to look at me but I didn't work out. She even bit my dick! And it still hurts! Now why the fuck did I tried that!? That be the first and last time fucking a Hyuga!

She wasn't like Sasuke. She actually looks at me. She comes a lot. And she...well we never went far. We never had sex. But Sasuke makes me feel welcome. Like she doesn't mind me fucking her brains out.

I don't even know if Sasuke's a virgin. But how can she have intercourse with Hinata. She's not even that good in bed. How does Sasuke do it?

Yawn.

I'm tired. Oh joy, she left her panties.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Novami: Gomen. I just thought of Hinata in my math class. It just popped out of no where. I'm so sorry for the Hinata fans. But I just had to use her for this chap. I love hinaxsasu but this story is really meant for sasuxnaru.

Thanks for reading. Dont forget to review how you feel about this chap. It makes me feel happy. And I will keep it up with chaps.

REVIEW & FAVE


	7. Chap 7: I'm Gone

******Chap 7: I'm Gone**

* * *

"Hey Sasu-SASUKE WHATS WITH THAT FACE!" I stared at Ino like something was wrong with her. I ignored her and pass by her. I was so not in the mood for today. I guess I scared her by my zombie look. I didn't do my hair nor put on decent make up to cover these bags I received at night. Since yesterday night, my world exploded. I feel so drain. Yesterday I was drinking at the bar and thankfully went home safely. With no one else!

I sat down and rubbed my temple.

"Oh Sasuke chan, take this." Ino hand me a cup and Advil. I took the pill and swallow it with water. Ino sat next to me and caress my shoulder.

"What happen." Her baby blue eyes express worries. I bit my quivering lip.

"H-Hi..." I drop my head on the table and cried out loud. I held my feelings far too long. The main reason I drank last night was to kept me from crying my guts out. Yesterday had to be the day. The day when I completely felt boulders rolled on top of me and nails stabbing my chest.

"Sa-Sasuke chan. It's okay. I'm here." She tried to comfort me. But it didn't work. Nothings going to be okay now. I really have no one that understands me anymore.

"What happen? Please tell me." Her voice sounded concern. I faced her and gulp the sorrow in me.

"H-Hinata broke u-up with m-m-meee." I cried on her chest. My small whimper and cries were grabbing the workers in the office attention so Ino took me to the bathroom. She sat me on the tile floor. I saw her with toilet tissue and wiped my tears away.

"This relationship must of been a good one." She mumbled. I nodded my head. It was. I had actually love spending time with her. Memories just brought back and I wept again. My voice was heard in the bathroom I bet.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

I went into my boss's office to hand his coffee. The whole entire day, I was walking slow. I can describe myself to a sloth. Basically, I was dragging my heels on the floor. I pushed his doors open and closed it behind. He greets me with a smirk. I didn't have time for this. I just ignored his face and place the mug down.

"How's it going?" He asked. I turned my heels and went straight to the door. I wasn't trying to start this. If I had said something, he would of kill my mood already. I opened the door and slammed it. I can here his voice in the other room like he was piss. I didn't care.

I went back to my station and typed on the computer to finish these paper work.

_Knock. Knock._

"Yes?" I continued typing. I bet it's Ino who wants to bother me some more.

"I came to speak to you." It was Naruto. I sighed.

"Speak." I said. He came closer to me and turned my chair so I can face his glaring eyes. I glared back.

"Are you on your period." He whispered. But each word hissed out from his teeth.

"Yes. If that's all leave." I said as I twirled my seat back to the computer desk. He grumble some thing and pulled up a chair near me. While I was typing he was staring at me. I didn't mind it but it was kind of creepy though.

"What's wrong?"

"..." I glanced at him. Was he serious? I narrow my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. He sighs and ruffled his hair.

"Gomen.." He trailed. I slowly turn my head to him. I stared at him and scoffed.

"For-for what..."

"Sasuke chan, I brought tea- Naruto kun?" Ino came by and handed me my tea. I took a sip and sit it on my desk. Naruto smiled at Ino.

"Oh hey Ino. Well, I guess I speak to you later." He left. Ino sat on his seat and drink her hot steamy tea. Her face was writen worried.

"What did Naruto kun say to you?"

"Nh." I drained the tea in my throat to burn the depression that is dying the scream out.

Being a woman sucks.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Why Hinata? We were getting along so well." I paced around my room. I was throwing stuff around because Hinata was coming over to get some of her belongings.

"You kept secrets from me." She said on the loud speaker phone. I wish I can rewind time and see why she decided to break up with me. I don't know why my body was gathering all of her stuff in a box. My heart was hurting so much. I couldn't do this. But for the person I loved, I had to.

The day she announced our break up in my house, she found her keys and left. It was early in the morning and I don't think straight in the morning. When I opened the door for her that day, I tried to kiss her but she slapped me. Me! And it was hard! So I knew that she was mad at that moment.

And I don't want to make her mad than she is now. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And I have feeling for those that's close to me. Coming from me, I think it's weird. What Uchiha have such strong feelings for an other. I guess I got it from my decease mother.

"What secrets?"

"Open the door." She hangs up. I dropped my phone, ran to the living room and laid the box of her stuff on the coffee table. I opened the door and saw that it was raining. Hinata was coming out of a taxi and came up the steps. She looks at me with mo expression. I gulped twice.

"Where's my stuff?" She sat a box on the floor. I believe it's mine. I picked up her box and handed to her. She snatched it away and glared at me.

"Hinata, I-I.." She held out her hand to stop me from speaking.

"My ride is outside and it's pouring. Don't call me or try to gain some contact to me. You're a sick bitch who does-does perverted stuff with your boss's office! And behind my back! I don't have time for that crap, Uchiha! Thanks for throwing a bunch of fucking lies to me for a year and two months!" My eyes widen. She went down stairs in the rain. I ran towards her getting drench already.

"Wait! What?! Happen!?" I held her elbow tightly. She shrugs it off and turned to me with a wet face. I didn't know if she was crying or it was the rain. Or just the mixture of both. Either way, strings were pulling my aching heart.

"I lost my virginity from your fucking boss and he showed me what he does to you at work in a video! Why-why would I stay with som-someone like that! I hope you two have fun fucking everyone who just waltz in your office!" She slides in to the taxi and it drove away.

My eyes were dull. I can sense it. And my cold shivering body kept my soul cold as well. I sneezed as my hair was already soaken wet from the rain. I climb on the steps slowly and shut the door lock. I slider down on the floor and banged my head multiple times on the door.

Hinata Hyuga was my sun. She always smile at me or make other cute faces to make me laugh. She completed me. I loved her than any other person. She was like a family I never had. But now she's gone. She drifted away. Fall through my arms. Vanished in my eyes.

Its was all Uzamaki's fault.

_"Gomen..."_

"FUCK THAT!" I punched the now broken vase on the floor. All I felt was pain on my left hand. I looked at it to see scarlet covering the pieces of shards of glass and my lower arm to my hand.

"I can't forgive you!" I cried in fiddle position in my living room. My bleeding arm was the only source to keep me from thing of my ex. I clunch my arm to my chest. I didn't care about making a mess all over myself.

I just couldn't care anymore.

I'm gone.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Yes, Uchiha sama." A smirk appeared on his face.

"I quit."

"Wai-no! What!"

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: oh no! Sasuke chan quitted the job!? Where is she going to look for a job? Who's gonna save her by getting her a new job? What is Naruto going to do now as he lost his 'special' assistant?**

**REVIEW : anything u like n it will make me happy**

**and **

**FAVE : to keep the story going **


	8. Chap 8: Date!

**************Chap 8: Date?!**

* * *

It had been a week without Naruto. And the female Uchiha is proud of herself to finally quit her job. She did received calls from the blonde and voice messages but she ignored them all. She didn't have the time to deal with him in her life anymore. He did enough.

Sasuke didn't heard much from Ino. She would like to chat with her, surprisingly, but never took the chance to call her. She rather wait for Ino to give her heads up about anything. Ino's alright and can be over board during the coversation but Sasuke liked her company. Weird.

Sasuke tried to talk to the Hyuga but the Hyuga never picked up. Hinata was really ashamed to be with Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't blame her though. It was Sasuke's fault anyway. She's the one that let her boss take advantage of her body. Also the fact that he took Hinata's innocent.

Just thinking about what he did to Hinata and herself made her neck hair spike up. She breathed into the cold air of autumn. She stuffed her nose in the white scarf to avoid the breezy winds. Pacing herself to the cafe she stop in front of an orange head. The man was carrying bags outside and place it in the front. He looks up feeling someone's gaze.

Sasuke realized she was staring too long, she immediately turned to the other way but was pulled back. She looks up to see lips and an arrow piercing. She blushes and turns her head. She struggled to be let go but the man's grip was far from being able to escape from.

"Can we talk?" Frost air came out of his mouth like smoke. The minty breathe of his blew to Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke narrow her eyes remember why she didn't want to be near the guy.

_"Uzamaki Pein." _

She pulls away harder and his grip tighten. She grinded her teeth together and glared at him. He sighs and lets go. She rubs her now sore bicep and pouted. Pein glances lower at her face to her pouted lips. He blushes as he looks away and rubs the back of his head.

"That really hurts asshole." Sasuke said bluntly.

"If you never had tried to run away then it will never happened. But gomenasai...I'm serious." He went up to her and reaches her arm again and chaste a kiss on her bicep. Sasuke felt a deep punch on her chest. She held her chest and bit her lip from embarrassment.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thum-_

"Please sto-stop." Sasuke mumbled. Pein stood up and smiled.

"Hey Pein! We need your ass back in here!" Someone yelled inside the cafe. He chuckles and looks at me.

"You have work." She says. He blinks at me thinking of something up his sleeves and Sasuke knew it. She didn't want another Uzamaki in her life. She was sick of them anyway.

"Umm.. We have a special today and it's cheese cake. I want yo-you to try it!" He bows his head. Sasuke scoffed. He looks up at her with plead. His ring purple orbs were begging for her. Sasuke sighs.

"Alright." She said. He stood up properly and held her hand dragging her to an empty table. He went to the back and came back with cake in his hands. He set it down in front of her.

"Enjoy." He whispers, his warm breath touches her neck. She shivers and nods her head. He left to go back to work. She should of told him that she hate sweets. Isn't it weird for a girl to hate sweets? Well, yes. As for Sasuke, she can eat them but it won't be her first choice to munch on if thats the only thing in the meal.

"Why not." She shrugs and digged in. The cake was delicious. And Sasuke can feel the unhealthy feeling of fat trail down her throat. Have to cut down calories. She moans and repented of her action but was so satisfied.

"How was it?" Pein slides in the seat. He smiled.

"Sweet. By the way, I hate sweets." Sasuke smiled and wipes the cheese off her face. Pein was flabbergasted. How can someone hate cake?

"But I made it just for you." He pouted.

"Re-really?!" Sasuke's eyes widen. She wasn't buying it.

"Yes. I couldn't wait for the day I see you to try it." He looks away trying to avoid her stare. Sasuke giggled as she saw his face flourish. He covers his nose with his hand and force back at her.

"You're sweet."

"So you hate me?" He said in monotone. She jerked her head and shakes it.

"No." She breathed out. Her lips stretch into a smile.

"Good-"

"PEIN! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"You should really go before you get more into trouble." Sasuke pushes the emtpy plate towards Pein. He took it and dropped his head down like he was in shame. As soon Sasuke was going to get up, Pein turns and stopped her as he spoken.

"Go on a date with me."

"A-Ano!" Sasuke mumbled.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: I know its short but it was something something. Am I right?! So Pein or Pain, w.e asked Sasuke out. So is he serious or messing with her? I don't even know but what do you guys think?**

**REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW, & I WILL UPDATE**


	9. Chap 9: Some Night

**Chap 9: Some Nyte**

* * *

How can a guy like him ask her out, out of nowhere? He just met her, right? It was so awkward to Sasuke that she wanted to run away. She didn't want to start in a relationship just yet. It will be just too fast for her. She just lost Hinata!

But either way, she should move on. It will be not as much excitement or thrills being by herself. And she should give Pein a chance. But he have the same surname as Naruto. So this give Sasuke the opportunity to get to know him.

She smiled and looked at him.

"S-sure! I-I-I mean yes, I would love to!" Sasuke blushed. Pein smile widen. He jumped up his seat and told her that he'll pick her up and surprise her where they be going. So Sasuke was driven house by Pein.

The date was planned at tomorrow afternoon. Pein left and Sasuke went busy searching for stuff that will make her stand out. Just thinking about how she

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Clothes scattered around the room. All of the drawers were opened, the bathroom sink faucet was running. Flat iron still plugged. Some lights were on. And Sasuke was going through her whole house to find the perfect outfit and accessories to wear for this special occasion.

Sasuke pulled out a pink dress looking at it in a scrunched face. When did she ever brought a pink dress? She thought. She threw it somewhere and went back in to the closet searching.

_Ring. Ring._

Sasuke dived in her messy bed with clothes, shoes, and stuff for her phone.

_Ring. Ring._

She shove all the stuff on the bed to the floor expecting the phone under them. But it wasn't. She listened to the sound of the phone again.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Ah!" She looks under her bed and grabbed the cellar device.

"Hello!?" She answered.

"Hey. It's seven fifteen and I been waiting outside for awhile. Is something wrong?" He sounded a bit upset and concerned. Sasuke bit her lips. She felt sort of bad. She been looking for an outfit that will feel comfortable and sexy. Again she askes herself why sexy? Why shold she impress in front of Pein?

"Umm. I'm searching for c-clothes." Sasuke mumbled. Pein chuckled. This made Sasuke more relief. She thought he'll yell at her or threaten her. He is some how her ex boss's relative.

"It's okay. But please hurry up. I don't want our dinner plan be canceled." He said. Sasuke sighs and hangs up with no reply. She went back to searching.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"It takes you twenty-two minutes to get ready." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Sasuke blushed that steam was coming out of her head. She walked down the steps and went in his car. The car drove away.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Here we are." Pein smirked. He parked the car in a parking lot. He exited out the car, along with Sasuke. He held her hand on the way. Pein took notice of Sasuke's appearance. She looked like a model next to him. And he felt like a body guard for her. Her black skirt was tightly fit around her hips and ass. It had shown enough that Pein couldn't handle. And her fancy blouse wasn't as tight but revealed her cleavage.

Why is she killing him, he asked himself mentally. While walking up to the restaurant, Sasuke looks up at the glowing sign. She gasp.

"You brought me here!? To-to the Akimichi's restaurant! I always wanted to go here! Thank you!" Sasuke's eyes glittered. Pein smiled softly at Sasuke's face.

"Well, your welcome."They went in and the waiter led them to their table. The waiter gave them the menu and left. Sasuke looked at the expensive food. She was nervous to even think of ordering high price food. She nervously looked at Pein.

"Pein..." She bits her lip. Pein's eyes glanced at them. But looked at her eyes seeing that she was worrried.

"I'll pay. Don't worry. You can have anything you want." He smiled. Sasuke blushed. She tried to cover her flourish cheeks but it was impossible as her whole face flushed.

"But these are all too much!" Sasuke said. Pein sighs. He reaches for her hand. As he grabs it, it was cold compare to his warm ones. Sasuke flinches from close contact.

"Don't worry."

"May I take your order?!" A husky waiter came by. He had round cheeks and a smile like a happy chipmunk. His name tag reads Choji.

"Well, yes. I would like to have tea, yakizakana(grilled fish) and rice." Pein said. He looked at Sasuke.

"I want udon(ramen I think) and black coffee. That is all thank you." She siad after giving Choji hers and Pein's menu to him. Choji had wrote everything down and left. There was awkward silence between the two. Pein didn't have nothing in mind to say. Well, he did and he felt like it will be stupid or not interesting. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and so she spoken.

"So how's work?" She nervously played with her short skirt ruffles. Pein thought about it and slam his head on the table.

"Stressful! My boss hates me, I have no real friends at the job, and its nothing special in there. Some times I thing the guys are gay cause they be winking at me. It's kind of creepy. Most of the time my co-worker, Hidan, face palm cream pie on my face. So its hard to clean my face when I have all of these piercings." He complains. Sasuke was busy giggling. She hid her laughs under her hand. Pein smiled.

"R-really?"

"Nah. Everything fine. But the Hidan thing is true. He always prank me." He sticks out his tongue at Sasuke. Sasuke smacks his arm playfully for lying at her.

"Why do you have so many piercings, anyway?" Sasuke looked at the piercings on his face. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure to myself but there's a thing like about is to feel pain. Its like pleasure to me." He mumbles. He avoid Sasuke's eyes. Knowing that she will make him feel uncomfortable by taking about his pleasures and stuff. Sasuke moved closer to him.

"Really now?" Sasuke smirked. She tugged on his lip piercing. He groans. Facing her, they notice they were pretty close to each other. Sasuke gazed up at his purple orbs. The rings around his iris were attractive.

"Wow. Your eyes... Are just... Wow!" Sasuke stared at them for so long. Pein blinks his lashes.

"I know I'm beautiful! You don't have to spread it!" He said. Sasuke glared at him.

"I really want to fuck you up." Sasuke laid her eblow on the table and support her head with her chin looking at Pein.

"Fuck me any time you want." He whispers in her ear.

"Ah! Eww no!" Sasuke laughed before pushing him.

"Here's your order." The waiter place the drinks and food on the table. Sasuke and Pein digged in.

"How does it taste?" Sasuke asked. She nevered tried yakizakana. Pein pointed his chop sticks to the fish. Sasuke nodded. He picked up a piece of fish and held it in front of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating fast. It was just their first date! And he making some moves on her.

"Open." He said in a husky way. Sasuke gulped. She opens her mouth and Pein feed her the fish. His eyes narrow while the fish and chop stick slowly went in her mouth. She shuts her lips and he pulls the stick slowly from her mouth enjoying it. Slowly chewing and swallowing, Sasuke blushed.

"How is it?"

"Goo-good." She stuttered. Pein wiped Sasuke's mouth with a napkin.

"I-I'm not a ba-baby!"

"Well, I didn't want you to look like a baka with fish sauce all over your mouth." Sasuke pouted. She picked up some noodles and held it in front of Pein's lips. Pein stopped cleaning Sasuke's gace and slurp the noodles.

"How about you, noodle boy." She wiped his chin and lips. While tapping his lips. He was pecking her hand behind the napkin. It was like butterfly kisses. Each time she taps his lips, his kisses her hand.

"S-stop Pein!" She laughed. Pein held her wrist and kissed the top of her hand and her wrist.

"No."

**:(:(:(:(:(**

The waiter came as they were finished. It was alreay nine forty-eight. Pein and Sasuke were ready to go. So he paid and they climbed into the car.

"How was it so far?" Pein starts the car. Sasuke lays her head on his shoulders.

"Very nice. I really enjoyed it." She mumbled. She shuts her eyes and felt something on her lips. She flutters her eyes open to see Pein shut eyes and the feeling of his lips. She was frozen. He went back to driving the car and smirked. Sasuek's face was pretty amusing.

"I really wanted that." He burted.

"You're too much."

"And you're suffercating me." He said honestly.

"In a bad way?" Sasuke pouted. He smiled. Red light. He stops the car and kissed her lips again, liking the feeling. She shuts her eyes feeling the mood. She smiled in the kiss.

"No...Oh fuck!" Pein remembered something. Green light, he drived away from their direction.

"Wh-what?!" She saw that he parked right in front of the Akatsuki's cafe.

"I have to go back to the cafe real quick. You can come in if you like." She nodded as they got out of the car. Before going in to the cafe, Pein grab hold on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke twirls around.

"By the way, you look gorgeous." He chanted a kiss on her neck and lips. Sasuke blushed.

"Not in-in front of the cafe!" He smirks. Pein opened the door seeing that a few customers were leaving and some of the workers were cleaning.

"Where's my brother?" Pein looked around the cafe.

"He probably went to the back washing dishes." A navy hair man with tint of baby blue on his skin said. Pein went towards a door. Sasuke sat down waiting for him.

Six minutes had passed and Sasuke was already feeling sleepy. Her eye lids were droopy and head bobbing back and forth.

"Hey miss, cafe is closing." A familiar voice was heard. Sasuke's eyes immediately open and flys up to see a blonde. He smiled sweetly at her. She jumped out her seat in fear. She was shaking. Her eyes never had the nerve to blank. Some what her legs were giving out.

"Ummm...are you oka-.."

"No!" She ran out the cafe. Finally out the cafe and close to home she stop her pace. She walked and looked at the moon light sky. Her lips trembled and eye vision were blury. Climbing up her steps she opens her house door and locked it behind her. She fell on her couch and cried.

Just remembering her ex boss makes her so depress. Tears automatically falls from her face. And whimper buried in the couch surface. Her whole spine flows shivers up her body. Just thinking about his face makes her hair pricks up like a scared cat.

Why does his face still haunts her?

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: dang... She saw Narutp again. Well Pein had gotten that date he wanted. Was it cute or it could of gotten cuter if I wrtten more. Oh well. I hope you like this so far. And don't worry, this won't be the last of Pein. **

**And will Sasuke fear of Naruto's face be gone? How do you think about SasuxPein? Weird couple but as Sasuke is a female in this story I found it cute to hook her up with Pein. Like I felt the need to add some random character mix up relationship.**

**FAVE & REVIEW & COMMENT &REVIEW AGAIN**


	10. Chap 10: Job!

******Chap 10: Job!**

* * *

"I finally found your ass!" Sasuke was suddenly held by another woman. She turns to see an annoying blonde that she misses. Her lips curves into a smirk as she hugged the overly dramatic crying blonde. Ino squeezed Sasuke tightly around her waist. She didn't have the nerve to let go.

"Want to go talk somewhere else. You're causing too much attention, Ino." Sasuke looks around seeing some stares from the people. Ino wipes her tears leaving streaks of mascara on her face. Sasuke took her to some random cafe and sat her down. Sasuke grab some napkins and wipe Ino's clown face.

"How's work?" Sasuke smiled. Finally getting rid of the make up off Ino's face. She smiled at Sasuke but as Sasuke mention work, her lips frowned. Work wasn't in her mind early. She didn't really wanted to talk about since it gives her a bad feeling.

"It's not the same without you." Ino bites her lips. She nervously looks up at Sasuke. Sasuke observes her actions. Ino wasn't herself. She would have been talking for hours but she was pretty much making small talk.

"Oh really. Why?" Sasuke asked. A waiter came by and asked them their order. Both didn't tear their eyes of each other but said their orders. The waiter left them.

"Eto... Ummm...h-He's a bit grumpy lately." Ino said looking at her trembling hands. Sasuke watches her fingers trembling. She knows that Ino was talking about her ex boss. Sasuke didn't want to think he did some dirty deeds with Ino. It will break Sasuke. The waiter brought back their drinks which is tea.

"Whats on your mind?" Sasuke asked. She dropped the awkward discussion they were having. She noticed that it made Ino really uncomfortable. She wonders why and felt it had something to do with the boss.

"A lot. But mainly you're in my mind." Sasuke blushes as she saw Ino's face turning a bit scarlet.

"How sweet. But I'm happy to finally leave that job. It was really stressful." Sasuke stretched her arms and smiled. Ino blinks. She furrow her brows together.

"Are you even working?" Sasuke frozed. What Ino said really surprised her. So how is Sasuke going to pay her bill and rent. Especially food!

"I'm guessing not." Ino face palmed. Sasuke slams her forehead on the table. Ino took a huge gulp of her tea to drain her thoughts and prevent herself from laughing at Sasuke. Sasuke was an organized, depended woman but it looks like Ino had finally see the day when Sasuke isn't what people see her as.

"I'm so dead! I need to look for a job!" Sasuke pulls her hair in a tight grip. Ino pats Sasuke's shoulders.

"I know this other cafe that's looking for a woman for the job." Ino smiled. Sasuke slams her palms on the table and moved further closer to Ino.

"Where!? How much?! Who?! When?!" Sasuke's eyes were getting huge by a second. It was creeping Ino out to see Sasuke so eager. Sasuke needed a good job with good payment like her last job. She had no support from her family because there was no one for the past six years to help her through. So Sasuke had to struggle since she was fifth teen.

"Well the location is XXXX street and they pay about $3000.00 yen($300), I believe. I don't know the owner however my brother works there. And you can apply in this week." Sasuke smiled widen. She sipped her tea still have this huge grin on her face.

"Ino you're a life saver!" Sasuke wanted to hug Ino until she blow her brain out. Ino fans her hand.

"Aww Sasuke chan, I know I'm the best but you didn't really had to flatter me!" Her blue eyes were taunting Sasuke. Sasuke rolls her eyes. The waiter came back to pick up their drinks and get the cash. Ino and Sasuke walked out the cafe.

"Well, I must go." Sasuke said and hugged Ino for the last time. Ino returns a hug.

"You better reply my text messages and calls!" Ino pouted. Sasuke laughs.

"Baka! I love to hear your aggravating naggy voice through my cell phone." Ino pushes Sasuke away from her and walked away with a wave.

"Bye to you too, baka!" Sasuke waves. Sasuke looked at the paper with the address of the place. Sasuke fells that it was familiar but ignored it. So she went to her destination.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

_Knock. Knock. _

Sasuke opens the door to see the orange head. She frowns. She felt really bad about leaving him two days ago and been avoiding him since. She couldn't tell him the reason why because she didn't want to speak about seeing Naruto. And she knows in fact that was her ex boss in that cafe! It just had to be!

"Hey." He breathily said. Sasuke looks at the ground bitting her bottom lip. Pein rubs the back of her head and felt awkward standing infront of Sasuke's door step.

"May I come in?" Pein asked. Sasuke jerks her head and nods. She opens the door fully to give him space to let him in. He came in and she locks the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and waited for Sasuke appearance. Sasuke ran to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water.

"Want?" She asked. He looks up and sighs. He grabs the bottle and set it on the wooden coffee table. Sasuke was going to sit across from him but he held her wrist and pulls her onto his lap. Suddenly, she falls on top of his lean body and was in a weird position on the couch. Her legs were dangling between his, chest press his, and face inches away from his.

"Eeh?" She said. She blushes deeply. He smiled and caresses her black hair down to her back and right back up.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry if I did something that bothered you that day." He whispered. Sasuke shakes her head slightly. She lies her head on the side of his. She couldn't get off of him. His body was comfortable.

"N-no. It's my fault."

"What's bothered you?" He said. He could feel Sasuke's body tense. Sasuke couldn't tell him she saw her ex boss at the cafe. It'll be weird. And he might ask multiple questions that'll make the alread dismal Uchiha stress or more depress.

"Umm. I forgot something at home." She blurted. Pein sat up a bit on the arm rest of the couch supporting his back. Sasuke sat perfectly between his legs.

"Really?" He raises his brow. Sasuke pouted and blushed. She needed to have a good excuse to stop him from making her to release out the truth. So she thought of a reasonable excuse.

"I-I thought I had my period!" Sasuke exclaimed. Pein's eyes widen and he blinks robotically. Sasuke looks at Pein face which was pink. His eyes drifted downwards to Sasuke shorts. Sasuke covers his eyes with her small hands.

"Baka! I'm not!" She yelled. Pein chuckled. He held her wrists and pull them down to her sides.

"So you felt something wet down there that day?" He suggested. Sasuke gasped. She pulls his cheek.

"Owwww!" She lets go as he rubs them.

"Hentai!" She folds her arms. She lays her back on his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said. He wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to be hold by a man. It's nothing compare to a woman's touch.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

Pein came once again. He came to eat breakfast with Sasuke. Sasuke said she wanted to try his famous cooking skills so he came the next day prepared. After he finished, Sasuke and Pein digged in. Sasuke felt that she was in heaven. His cooking was magnificent!

As Sasuke was cleaning the plates and forks, suddenly a paper fell from the counter by the breeze of the wind from the opened window. Sasuke grabs it and looks at it.

"Shit!" She got up and took the paper to her room. Pein follows her. He sits on her bed looking at her pacing her room.

"What's up?"

"My friend told me about this job at a cafe. And I was planning to go but..." Sasuke drifted. She looks at him seeing that he gets it. He took hold of her once again and pulls her towards him. He kisses her neck.

"Job? I thought you had one." Sasuke shakes her head and pecked his cheek. He lets go of her but raises his hand on the side of her face and brushes his thumb on her cheek.

"I quitted it. It was too much stress." She ran her fingers through her long locks.

"So wanna check the place out?" Pein stood up and smiled. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. Pein stumbled back. He never knew her squinty eyes can possible get that big. It look freaken weird in a cute way. She looked like a kid.

"Y-yes!" Sasuke cheered. Pein took Sasuke in his car after she changed into some comfortable clothes. During the car ride they had some mini conversation about cafes, food, and people. Sasuke didn't dare talk about her previous job. There was so much complaint she kept in the pit of her thoughts. She didn't want to nag him to dust.

"Whats the address?"

"XXXX street." She said.

"This place." He stops the car. Sasuke looked up at the cafe. She cocks her head and looks at the paper agian. She pops her brows up feeling that it must of been the wrong address.

"Did she gave me the right adress?" Sasuke asked herself. Pein looks at the paper.

"Yup!" He said. She looks at him.

"They're hiring?" Sasuke looked at him. He nods.

"Yes. The Akatsuki's hiring any woman." He smiled. She gave him a smile back but deep down she wasn't able to feel any spark to be happy. Because she knows who will be in there.

Uzamaki Naruto.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: Sorry, I needed some time to think about this chapter. So what you think? **

**Happy fathers day.**

**REVIEW PWEASE! ;)))))) and FAVE but review what you think of the mysterious blond working at the Uzamaki C.O. and cafe.**


	11. Chap11: Who Are You?

******Chap 11: Who Are You?**

* * *

I can't believe it! I just can't! How did I even step into the cafe, sign some papers, and took an interview in the following week? I thought some demon was controlling me the whole time. I was pretty much a puppet signing papers and having small talks with the employees. Since I received the letter yesterday to see if I'm hired or not, I ran full speed to my balcony and scream out words that children shouldn't be listen to. I don't know what had got over me but I'm officially Akatsuki's waitress.

I need some air. I can not stay in my apartment! It's too hot!

I might be dramatic but this was making my heart beat rapidly. Then I will feel some sort of heat around me. Like not in a sexual way. Oh no! In a way where I need to be caged in a block of ice. Matter of fact, I'm bring ice just in case I die from the sun's heat. Place the cubes of ice in my bra later on...

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"You got the job!" My blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino, is with sitting with me in a small breakfast diner. I nodded my head. I decided to eat pancakes and eggs mix with bacon with tomatoes on the side. Plus the drink was tomato juice. Yes, it's weird but I love this combo!

Ino was eating waffles with whip cream and strawberries on top. The girl was drinking orange juice and lemons in it. I don't know what's un-tasteful, orange and lemon or sweet strawberries on high fattening whip cream? Yuck!

But just thinking about sweets my mind drifting to Pein. I rather have his sweets...

"GAAHHHHHH!" I was covering my flourish face from embarrassment. How could I just say it like that?! I didn't mean to put it that way either! My eyes avoided all the looks I was getting from others. Did I mention this diner small!

"Sasuke chan! Why are you stuffing ice cubes in you sh-shir-bra!?" Yes, I, Uchiha Sasuke is stuffing ice cubes in my bra. When my chest beats like this I just have to keep my chest cool down.

"Nothing your business!" I blushed more. I fanned myself.

"So! When do you start." Ino asked. Should I really answer her? I really don't want to. Why am I here anyway?

"Mhmmm." I shrugged my shoulders. I took a few bites of my food.

"How do you not know?!" She screeched. I covered my ears.

"They said the boss will call me when to come."

"Do you know who's the boss?"

"Have no clue."

"What kind a person are you to not know when to go to work and know who's the boss of the cafe!?" Ino pulls some strings of her hair. I can see she'saggravated. I didn't care. If Pein told me what I need to know he would. And I don't even care who is the boss right now. My previous boss... I would never wanted to meet someone like him. I'm not taking any chances to meet the boss of the cafe. Don't want to bring bad memories.

"I want to go home." I stood up gathering myself together. Ino did the same.

"Can we first visit this cafe you're going to work in?"

"Hell no!"

"Sasuke chan! Pweaseeeee!" She fluttered her eye lashes. I scoffed.

"I'm going home!"

"Fine." She pouted as I left the doors of the diner.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

I was walking down the streets. I didn't bother to use my car today because...my car broke down. Last year.

So I mostly walked this year but when I was working in the Uzamaki Corps. My ex boss would pick me up or I use a taxi.

As I made a turn at a corner I bumped into something hard. I stumbled back but that someone I bumped into grabbed me before I fell. I rubbed my forehead and nose. Next you know it, blood oozed down my nose to my chin.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, forgive me! I must take care of this come with me!" The man voice said. But that voice was familiar. When I was going to see his face he dragged me in to a ramen shop. He basically threw me to a chair and rush to a door.

I wasn't scared but I wasn't familiar that it was a ramen shop here in Konoha. Well maybe but I don't like ramen. It's too... Theres no tomatoes. But who was this guy that took me in. Okay, I'm scared to be alone with this man. I sat there looking around the shop.

Where is he? What just happened!? Ah shit! Blood all over me!

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"Okay, I got the aid kit!" He came back. I covered my nose with my shirt preventing blood for overly flowing on me. But this shit won't stop!

"You're suppose to lift your head upwards." He said. I did what he said. I looked at the ceiling not even taking glances to see the man's face. I sighed. This is so troublesome.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" I said. I heard his footsteps echoing in the room. He came towards me and I looked down. My heart immediately stopped. I saw cerulean eyes and blonde hair. His lips made the cheesey smile ever. But that face will always make me crack.

"Uzamaki Naruto at your serves!" He held his hand up to my face with his thumb up.

"Have we met before? Never mind, who are you?"

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: sorry for the long wait. I had to finish some finals in school. **

**Please REVIEW N FAVE**


	12. Chap 12: Thanks for the Help

******Chap 12: Thanks for the Help**

* * *

"Who are you?"

Sasuke stood there facing the man who had calls himself Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto. He had the same features of her ex boss. The blonde spiky hair, big blue eyes, and even the marks on his sun kissed cheeks. Sasuke wished it was just a dream but this shit was reality.

Sasuke was about to stand up and leave until he pushed her back down to the seat. His huge hands on her shoulders felt like the exact touch of her ex boss. Why is she comparing her ex boss to him? He's like right in front of her!

"You can't leave now, I must nurse your nose better." He said. He picked up a wet cloth and wipe the blood off her face. He was patting it gently. Wiping the blood off her cheeks and chin, he had some trouble wiping it off her lips.

He stared at her pouted lips. It was so beautiful to him. He can feel how soft her lips were just by looking at them. It was kind of awkward to Sasuke. She just want to leave from the man, who tries to break her apart each day. Sasuke shuts her eyes tight. As Naruto was going to clean her lips, he noticed that they were trembling.

Was it cold in here?

"Are you cold?" He said. He was so close to her face that she can feel his breath brush against her face. Sasuke whipped her head to the side and shake her head 'no'. She had some trouble replying.

"Oh, so eto... Would you like som-some ramen? This will be the only thing I can ...re-repay you." He blushed and awkwardly scratches the back of his head. Sasuke didn't know if she should stay or not. She hated the fact that his present were unsettling her mentally.

He held her hands in his huge palms suddenly. Sasuke gasp from the contact. Looking into his eyes, Sasuke felt something... Different about him. He looked more... Not himself. She didn't know how to put it. This Naruto eyes were full of concerns and reveals bleeding hearted emotions. Like he cared. He was much...gentle.

"If you don't eat, I'll be upset." He's eyes begs for her to accept the offer. He looked more heavy in this situation. Sasuke sighs. She guess that she just plays along with Naruto's game.

"O-okay." Naruto burst out jumping around the shop.

"This is on the house!" He went behind the counter and pulled out the ingredients. Sasuke stood up and held the cloth to her face. She slowly walk towards him just watching him cooking. He pours the dry noodles in a pot and cut up some meat and covering it in season. Pretty much multi tasking.

Sasuke sat down watching in amaze. She didn't know that Naruto can cook. He always calls her to make him breakfast and lunch but she didn't have time for that so she brought his food him diners or restaurants. And Naruto even said he hates cooking!

His hands were moving quite fast to here and there. Stirring, shaking, chopping, and shifting left and right. Naruto took notice to the eyes of the dark haired woman. Onyx meets sky blue. Naruto blinks and keep his attention to the food. Cerise blush fills his cheeks. Sasuke ignores his ability of cooking and fascinated by his action.

Naruto don't-

"He-here you go! Please enjoy!" He place the bowl of ramen on the counter in front of Sasuke. He bows. Standing up tall, he care freely smiled. A stinging stab hits Sasuke chest. She ignores the feeling and grab the chop sticks and began to eat. Before taking a bite, Naruto stopped her.

"Yo-you have some blood on your face still." He laughed weakly. Sasuke blushed and wipes the rest of the mess off her face.

"Arigato." She mumbled. She digged into the food. It was quite good. Sasuke wasn't a fan with ramen but this was the best ramen! It really hit the spot in her stomach.

"How is it?" He went around and sat next her. He lays his head on her folded arms pulling his lips into a full grin.

"G-good." She chocked. Naruto panicked and ran to the back to get a bottle of water. He handed to her and she immediately drank it. She coughed a few times and breathe easily again.

"Are you okay?"

"Nh. Thanks for...the food and helping me. I must go." She stood up and grabbed her purse. Naruto wipe the counter and quickly place the dish in the sink. Sasuke went up to the front and saw that it was raining. Pretty much pouring down. There was no way she was going home in the rain.

"Oh man." His voice was so clear. She turns and found that Naruto was right beside her. Like just one feet away.

"Want me to take you home?" He offered.

"N-no. I can call a taxi-.."

"No! I insist!" He pulls her to the back. The back door lead to a parking lot. Naruto grabbed an umbrella and opened it up. Sasuke doubted that she'll get in that small ass umbrella with him. Sadly, he held her waist, pulling her close and led her to his car. His hands held her gentle but Sasuke can feel how nervous he held on to her. He opened the motor vehicle door and she went in. He went around and hopped in.

Sasuke looked around and saw that the car was not just a car. It was a jeep. And a red jeep. Since when do Naruto have a red jeep?! Sasuke raised her brows. Naruto pulled out the parking lot and drives to the street.

"Since when he had a red jeep?" Sasuke blurted. She's surprise that shes talking to him. However, it be more weird to be mute in the rest of the car ride.

"Huh? I been had this baby! Why? Have You saw me drove another car or something?" Sasuke rolls her eyes. Well, duh. She would love to say that but she watched her mouth. Even if he tries to hit her or touch her in an inappropriate way she'll fight back.

"A bla-black car." Naruto glanced at her.

"Black you say. Never have." Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor of the car. Is he serious? He must be messing with her. She shook her head. This is party of his game isn't it. Playing dumb here.

"So where do you live?" He asked. Sasuke mentally flipped. She stared at the blonde like he was stupid. Naruto dropped Sasuke off many types. And it been a few months that he forgot where she lives.

"Really?!"

"Umm. Is something wrong?"

"You forgot where I live? You should know! You've always picked me up and dropped me off home." Sasuke wasn't going crazy right? It have to be Naruto.

"I think you mistaking me for someone else." Naruto felt some type for awkwardness. Sasuke was a complete stranger to him. This is his first time seeing her.

_Ring. Ring._

"Mushi mushi." Naruto picked it up. Sasuke ignored him and face the window.

"Ah... But Pein.. Right now...fine. Ja." Sasuke's ears twitched. She believed that it was her Pein on the other line. She turns and saw that Naruto was putting his phone away.

"I have to take care some things at the cafe. Is it okay with you?" He glanced at her.

"It's okay."

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"YOU'RE THE BOSS!" Sasuke shouted. Both male in front of her held their ears from the peiercing screech from the Uchiha. Naruto rubs his ears. Pein sighs and rubs Sasuke back in a circular motion to calm her down.

"Ye-yes. So you must be our ne-new employee." He said. Pein leads Sasuke to a chair and gave her a cup of water. She took a sip. Naruto and Pein went to the back to discuss something.

Now was the time for Sasuke to calculate everything in her head. So Sasuke worked for Uzamaki Naruto in the Uzamaki Corps. She quits about two or three months ago. Ino hook her up with a job that pays about $300 every week. And founds out her boss is Uzamaki Naruto. And he works at a ramen shop.

"How many jobs does he want?" Sasuke grabs a hand full of hair. Someone came up to her to pick up her empty cup.

"Oh fuck. It's you." She looks up and see that it was that white haired man with a bunch of forbid vocabulary that comes right out of his mouth. He glares at her and sat across from her.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm fucking working. Got a fucking problem?" He smirked. Sasuke sighs.

"Leave me."

"Why? Its funny when women start bitching at me as I fucking mess with them." He chuckles. Can she throw this glass cup at his fucking face. He's annoying.

"Fuck out of here!" She yells.

"Well, it would be nice working with you. And I hope that dress be short to show off your ass." He walked away. Sasuke scrunched her face. Dress. She have to wear a dress? As Sasuke stood up, Naruto and Pein came back. Pein smiles and hugs her.

"Why haven't you call me. I could of taken you home." Pein breathes in her scent. He pulls back. Sasuke jerks her head.

"What?"

"You smell like...blood. Naruto what have you done to her?!" Naruto raises his hands up.

"I-I didn't do nothing. I told you I was in a rush to the ramen shop to see Jiriya but he wasn't there."

"That doesn't explains why my girlfriend smells like blood." He shields Sasuke behind him and went up to his blonde's cousin's face. Sasuke held Peins are from him getting closer to Naruto.

"It's okay Pein. I bumped into him and caught a nose bleed." She said. Pein relaxed and turns to Sasuke.

"Really?" He said to her. She bites her lips and shifted her eyes to the floor. Pein held her gave and kisses her neck. Sasuke blushes and pushes his chest to make him stop. Their boss was right there.

"Ye-yes..."

"Hey quit that! It won't be any sexual contact between you while you two be working!" He pointed at them. Sasuke slightly glared at him. He was the one have some sexual contact with him in the office. And the victum was her.

"Thanks for the help." Sasuke mumbled blushing. Naruto blushed too. It really annoyed her. Naruto don't blush.

"You're welcome."

"Oh, when is she going to start working." Pein asked.

"Tomorrow." Naruto huffed and went to the back. Pein hugged her. He was glad that they'll be working together. Sasuke didn't care all she wanted was a job. And it was time to pay all of those bills that she promise the land lord. Damn. It was a lot too.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Hello?" Shifting his leg over to his other, the blonde looked at the view of the rain from his glass windows.

"You're not playing with my head right?" He said to the person on the other line. A knock was heard and it was his assistance. He turns and unzipped his zipper. The assistance shuts the door closed and went towards her boss with coffee. She places it on the desk and went around to be facing her boss.

He pointed downwards and the woman kneels down and lays her hands on his thighs. A blush painted on her face from humiliation. She digs her hand in his pants to his boxers.

"Okay. Just leave her there, I'll meet her again. Thanks for the help." He said. He hangs up. He rubs his temples. It been too long for him. He wasn't please to find a certain person that can release his ecsanty. However, he have some type of pleasure from his new assistance.

She takes out his unsatisfied member and lurched in up and down. The man lays his head back and groans from the feeling he was receiving. He reached for the blonde locks of the woman pony tail and draws her head towards his excited manhood. Her mouth open automatically and she gradually takes in his whole thing to her throat.

It reaches a point and she jerks her head back coughing out. She went back to repeat it and then bobs her heard in a brisk motion.

"Good girl, Ino." He smirked. His lips was replace with a frown. If only he had the Uchiha like this. He would came quicker.

_Only the Uchiha can.._

"Ahh. Fuck!" He filled in Ino's mouth, not caring that it filled her mouth and leaked out dirtying her blouse. He smirked. The Uchiha filled back in his mind.

_Complete him._

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Well, I hope this certain person didn't read this. Kimiko. Yeah you.**

**Ah. Well i hope you readers enjoy. Sorry for the long wait.**


	13. Chap 13: Not as Quiet

******Chap 13: Not as Quiet**

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"Sasuke come out."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Sasuke, this is the polic-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not coming out of here!" Anger hissed in her voice. The guys didn't know what to do. They fear to go inside and never come back. Especially Pein. He was shitting bricks. He know he'll never come back. Even if he's Sasuke's boyfriend or not.

"I told you to let her wear the butler suit."

"But she will look so kawaii in a dress." Tobi squealed.

"Fuck off!" Pein punched Tobi's head. Tobi rubs his sore nogging with tears coming down his face dramatically.

"Sasuke?" Pein whispered.

"Pein, I can't zip up the dress." Pein blushed. His feet couldn't move from the marble floor. His world stopped. he can't even imagining himself zipping up her dress. Hidan was looking at him like he was crazy. Hidan instantly walked up towards the door until Kakuzu pulled him back harshly.

"Hey! I was going to help her!" Hidan gripped his fist with fire flaming in his eyes.

"That won't be fair." Kakuzu said folding his arms. Pein scrunches his nose. What sick so called friends he have! All of them want Sasuke for themselves. Well too late. She's his.

"Never mind I got it." She said in a monotone way. Everyone sighed and groaned. Hidan was about to cry. Kakuzu didn't care but would like a show of seeing some female's bare back. He'll pay her for that. Tobi didn't know what was going on. Hell, he doesn't know how he got the job. Though, every day was an episode.

"What's going on?" Naruto popped up and settle some stuff down on a table. He saw a bunch of his employees surrounding the rest room. Not just any rest room. The women's rest room. Why is everyone in front of the women's rest room? Naruto asked himself. The cafe will be open in a few and his

"Naruto! That bitch won't get the hell out!" Hidan pointed at the door. Naruto crossed his arms and his brow twitch. Pein glared at Hidan.

"Have either of you try to go in there." Naruto mumbled. Some of them blushed, muttered excuses, and others were silent. Naruto took this as a 'no'. He glared at his orange hair cousin. Pein shivered.

"Look! If I go in there she will kill me!" Pein cried. Naruto sweat drop. Know he wonders who's the woman in the relationship. Naruto sighs.

"Fine, I'll go." Everyone gasp.

"Naruto, if you die. Can I have your jeep." Tobi asked. Naruto jerked his head. Not his baby!

"Fuck no! Sasuke Uchiha get out of there!" Naruto banged on the door. A sudden chill crawled up his spine. A small crack reveals a ghastly glare. Naruto slightly stumbled back but calm back down. He cleared his throat.

"Eto... If you want this job, I suggest you to come out." Sasuke shuts her eyes. The guys just played her out. They knew what they were doing. But Sasuke needed this job. She sighs and opened the door. Fully giving away what she wanted to hid from them.

"So k-kawaii." Naruto stutters. He blinked and replay in his head what he just said. Naruto covers his mouth and ran to the back with a flaming face. Sasuke blushed from Naruto's compliment. All the guys didn't caught that but gasp and cooed how cute Sasuke looks in her maid outfit.

The outfit was black, red, and white. Mostly black and white with red cloud design on her apron on her waist. But the top clutches the chest part that reveals Sasuke's cleavage. Her white high knee stockings with one small red ribbon on the peaks of it clings to her leg and she wore black shiny heels. A crown lace maid hat sits on her head nicely.

"Can I fuck her." Hidan lays his hand on Pein's shoulder. Pein scrunches his nose and pulls away from Hidan. A red head, Akasuma no Sasori was wiping some tables before opening the cafe, he glanced at Sasuke. Suddenly, wiping the edge of the table, he slipped.

"Damn!" A blonde with long hair shown up. He helped Sasori who was still staring at Sasuke. Deidara looked up and saw a cute woman in a maid dress.

"Woah." He said.

"Okay, get to work!" Naruto held the bridge of his nose and open the door to let the customers in. The guys shook their head and went to their positions in work. Pein glances around before looking at Sasuke. He blushed. He reached for her hand and pulls her to the changing room in the back.

"Pein?"

"Don't let no one touch you." Pein said. He pulls her into a hug and kissed her neck. Sasuke hands crawled up to his back to his shoulder. Pein lean on Sasuke making them crash into the lockers. Pein pressed his body on Sasuke's leaving her to suffocate but in a hot way. Sasuke wrap an arm around Pein's neck and pulls him to a kiss.

"This is too hot. Can I go next?" Hidan face screamed amusement. Plus, he was serious. Sasuke turns the man on in so many ways. Sasuke blushed and screamed at him to get out.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"You too Pein! No touching my worker!" Naruto pointed at Pein. Pein breathe out some curses here and there and went back to work. Sasuke stood beside Naruto waiting for his orders. Naruto turns around and sat Sasuke down with him. Sasuke felt kind of okay with Naruto for some reason. His personality changed outside the office, she had noticed. But she wants to find out why he avoids the fact he works in Uzamaki Corps. Well Sasuke never spoken about that but he mention that they never met.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke pulls away from her thoughts and looked at Naruto right in front of her.

"Hai!"

"Okay. This is how it works here. You must greet the customers with a good morning, evening, or afternoon master or m'lady. And led them to an empty clean table..." It took his seven minutes to explain how to be a maid waiter. Naruto knew she wasn't fullly ready but he let her handle some elder couples. Level one. Level two will be youthful couples or friends. Level three, families and large groups. And level four, single people.

"Why not start with one person?" Sasuke asked. Naruto handed her a note pad and pen. Sasuke place the materials in her apron pockets.

"Because some people are weird and will take advantage of you."

"Why me?"

"Just go back to work." He push her up to the front and had her greeted people and led them to tables. Sasuke was doing a wonderful job for a beginner but some mistakes were made. Naruto didn't trust her handling single customers. He had a bad feeling.

But to Sasuke, she didn't mind it. She thought it was weird to not serve single customers first. They'll be easy to take orders than two or more people. Sasuke shrugs and continued on working.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Ino why so quiet."

"H-huh? Oh. What did you say?" Ino blinked a couple of times. Sasuke drank her coffee before looking at Ino. Ino been acting pretty funny for a couple of days they meet up. Sasuke was obviously curious.

"What's going on with you? You're always space out." Ino bit her lips. She release a sigh through her nose before chuckling.

"Sasuke, I don't know how you do it." Sasuke arched her brow leaving her face confused. Ino laughed some more. She was defiantly hiding what was piling her stomach for weeks. Sasuke find it scary to see Ino acting up. What was wrong with her?

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stood up and sat next to Ino. Her baby blue eyes tells it all. All the suffering she had tolerated for weeks and never once spoken about it.

"My body hurts a lot from this... Fucking routine! I couldn't tell Sai why I'm avoiding him when he's in the sex mood. BECAUSE...I-I'm.. I just can't. Sai will get on to me and break up with me. But I wish wouldn't because I love him too much. But its not... Its not fair for him to torment through my actions! I can't do anything good any more."

Ino laid her face on her knees and weep. Her whole speech caused her face to turn red. Sasuke didn't know what to say. Ino explained everything to her. Sasuke pulls Ino to her chest and caress her hair. Ino fidgeted and wailed some more.

"Just quit."

"I-I can't." Ino glassy eyes stared at Sasuke in panic. Her grip onto the black haired friend was tight. She didn't want to tell Sasuke this but her emotions caught into her. She hardly couldn't believe that Sasuke will understand but she did. And if she did, Ino catches that Sasuke been through it then.

"Why?"

"It's too late."

"...?"

"I've fallen for his body." She mumbles. Sasuke gasped. Ino is now a whore. Not just a whore but she betrayed her fiancé. How can this woman say she love a man but love another for his body? How can she help her? Will she help her?

"Why you."

**:(:(:(:(:(**

_SLAP!_

"I'm so-sorry!"

_SLAP!_

"I-I said I'm sorry!" The woman cried. She steadied her on thrashing breathing. Her legs barely supported her as she lend on her upper body on a desk. Her ass as dipping slightly because of the pain it has been through. Her cheeks were rosy red that it might likely never turn to its original skin tone.

The woman bit her lips and releasing all of the tears that been held back when she entered the room with a slap on the face. She deserved this harsh treatment. She thought it could of have been worst but it didn't.

The man sighs. He sat beside her face. He looked down at her with a heartless expression in his eyes. Oh dear Kami it turns her on. He gripped her blonde locks and caused her to shudder and groan from the pain.

"You useless." He said and throws her to the floor. She just laid there with her legs spread and arms covering her chest to ease the pain of her heart. The blonde man stood up bended down near her damped twat. He licked his lips ever so slowly as he enters her. She was about to claw his arm but he seductively slam both arms by the grip on her wrist, above her head.

"You're too easy like that Hyuga but less fidgeting." He smirked. He begins stabbing her womanhood. And her cries filled the room.

"And not as quiet as she was." He smiled wickedly.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: summer is here and i have nothing to do. I wish my imagination (the good parts) come true some times. Any how, i hope you guys enjoy this chap. Im so well with lemons but i want to be a ... Pro at this. Sad right. I know but it brings more thrill in the story.**

**Review & fave**

**Thanks**


	14. Chap 14: Two People in One

******Chap 14: Two People**

* * *

"Closing time!" Zetsu shouted. He swept the floors and wipe the counters as the rest of the guys were cleaning dishes, wiping tables, class windows, and locking the front door.

"Finally!" Deidara lend backwards to pull a tense muscle. Deidara sat down resting his head on the table.

"Why are you slacking!? I pay you to clean up too, don't I?!" Naruto pinched Deidara's cheek. Deidara whines and rubbed the sore cheek. Naruto huffed and walk towards the troubled Uchiha. Sasuke was spacing out in deep thought. Naruto interrupted her as he sat next to her.

"What's troubling you?"

"Huh? N-nothing! I-I must go! I have a-a ummm... An appointment!" She grabbed her stuff and left the cafe. Naruto brow popped up.

"Nani?"

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Sasuke was acting weird for a few day in front of the Uzamaki. Naruto realized. Basically, Sasuke was avoiding Naruto. Tried to avoid Naruto. Every time Naruto comes by, Sasuke suddenly stumble words and dash off. He didn't know what's the reason for Sasuke actions but aches to find out. He don't like having everyone to feel uncomfortable around him. Especially towards a woman.

Sasuke successfully made it home. She placed her stuff in her room and laid her stomach flat on her bed. She had a day off tomorrow. A smile placed on her lips. At least she didn't have to see the blonde tomorrow. She was getting really tired running away.

Sasuke just didn't wanted to face him. Memories were brought back and just thinking about it made her want to... She gripped her hand into a tight grip. How can she think that. This Naruto is different! He's much kinder, carefree, sweet, innocent, cheerful, and a...gentleman. Unlike the Naruto in the Uzamaki Corps. He's much demanding, monstrous, a demon, and vulgar.

_Pop!_

A light bulb just smack into Sasuke's noggin. She blinks at the blank walls of her room. She sat up and sat there think about the different personalities of Naruto.

"Wait... This can't be." She glared at the wall. That glare could of have melt the wall but good thing it didn't. Sasuke mind was puzzling everything. Meaning everything! She set her index finger on her lips.

"Can the Uzamaki be is some multiple personality disorder...?" She mumbled against her finger.

_Ring. Ring._

The phone vibrated. Sasuke picked it up and saw the caller ID read: Cafe Boss. Naruto sighs. She press the talk button.

"He-hello?"

"Hey Sasuke! I need you back her tomorrow." Sasuke literally fell on the hard wooden floor. How come she's coming back. She was have a relieving party in her head. Now she have to go see him again.

"What! But-but I thought it was my-" She was interrupted.

"I know. I know. I give you a day off the day after." Sasuke pouted her lips. She won't be able to spend her time alone. She feels that he's up to something.

_Pop!_

Or maybe...

"Okay! That's fine. I'll be there." Sasuke said. She can hear him sighing with jollity.

"Okay. Thanks, bye."

"Bye." She hangs up. She flop on her back on the bed and smiled. She will be observing Naruto tomorrow. And to do that, she must not avoid him. This maybe difficult but its a shot. Mind as well get to know the true colors of this Uzamaki.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Ohaiyo!" Sasuke walks in the cafe. She set her stuff on the table and sat down. She glanced around the room, noticing no one's here. She stood up and walked around. No sign of everyone. Until she heard a faucet running in the back. She went back there to see... Naruto!

"Hey!" Naruto turns around. He wipes his hands on a towel and stretched his lips into a smile. Sasuke waved awkwardly.

"Where's everyone?"

"Day off." He said and languidishly walked towards Sasuke.

"H-huh?" She stumbled back. She moved backwards but was stopped by a wall. Naruto figure was coming closer and closer. Sasuke shuts her eyes and block her face with her arms.

"Don't move!" She cried. His steps stopped. Sasuke slowly looked upwards and saw his face. His made an upsetting expression. He sighs and pulled up a chair.

"Sorry." He looked away from her. Sasuke can see a frown placed on his lips. She wonders whats up with him. Then again, he listened to her. Usually, he doesn't stop. He would of have kept going and do some weird sexual stuff to her. more like punishing her. But... He didn't.

"Why am I here."

"I-I noticed that..." He bit his lip.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Sasuke blinked and didn't like how it was too quiet in the room. It brought out this awkward feeling. Until he spoken again.

"You,ve been avoiding me. A-and I want to make it up to you!" He blushed. She cocks her head to the side slightly.

"What do you me... Why?" She squinted.

"I hate to see those in a trouble state so I felt that I had something to do with your problem. And I'm here to fix it!" He stood up with his arms spread open. There goes that cheerful face of his. Sasuke sweat dropped. She didn't know what he was planning and something in her gut says it was okay. But she mind was panicking.

"Let me think what we should do for our bonding time." She held her head and pulled her hair. Their bonding!? Is he for real? This guy wasn't kidding! He really wanted to make it up to Sasuke.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Lets see." Naruto went through the cabinets and took out a blender, flavored Ice cream, milk, and types of syrups and fruits. Sasuke went up to him and watched what he was doing. Naruto suddenly turns surprising Sasuke and held on to her hands.

"We'll make a milkshake! Sounds fun, nee?" He smiled. Sasuke didn't have anything to say but smiled back. He hands her an apron and both puts it.

"Ready!" Naruto squealed. Sasuke giggled and nods her head. She followed what her gut said and went with the flow. Mind as well have fun. Naruto place the ice cream, ice cubes, and milk in the blender. Before covering the top of the blender, he turns it on and the ice cream flew everywhere.

"Would you like to do the honors of getting a towel. Please." This Naruto amused her. Naruto rubs the back of his head timidly. Sasuke nods and looks around for the towels as Naruto was cleaning the floor with the mop.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed at the cabinet above her. Sasuke grabs a random stool and climbs on top of it. Not noticing, her weight on the chair made it slightly shifted to the side. Plus the floor was covered in mushed ice cream and milk.

"Ah ha! Got i-" Before Sasuke opened the cabinet and found sets of towels the chair slided to the side. Sasuke felt gravity pull her back. She shuts her eyes fearing that she will bang her hand on the floor, strong arms held on to her.

She opens her and met one of the blue ones. The way he looked at her made her heart pound away. His brows were furrowed. That worried look on his face shocked Sasuke.

"Ah.." She moans as his grip tighten. He didn't notice that he was holding her as he was distracted in her eyes. Her eyes were so black that he could see his own reflection. It was so dark and ...

"Beautiful." Some cream was on her face. He wiped it off her cheek and licked the vanilla flavor of his finger. Sasuke shivered from his touched. He pushes her hair back behind her ear and had a good view of her face. Sasuke blushed.

_Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!_

Sasuke shuts her eyes and burried her face in his neck. The breath that was released from Sasuke's nose flatters on Naruto's skin. Naruto shivered and the two bodies held each other tightly leaving no space between them.

_Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!_

Sasuke didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what she was feeling. All she can hear was their untamed breathing, pounding hearts, and shuffling.

_Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!_

Naruto breathes in her sweet perfume. This made him so... Intoxicated. He flipped their postion so he can be on top of her. Both hands were on the side of her head. She panicked. She looks on both sides to see any escape but there wasn't. Sasuke looks up. She stops and stares at the Uzamaki's face.

This was never the face she had saw before. It showed much... A pleasurable feeling. His low eye lids revealed his deep blue eyes. His lips were slightly opened. His rossy tongue slides across his lips to make is moist. Sasuke nervously stared at it.

Sasuke gulped.

_Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki! Doki!_

How does she feel about this? She asked herself. She looks away feeling heat taking over her face. So did Naruto.

**:(:(:(:(:**

"Thanks for the shake..."

"Good."

"Good?" Sasuke cocks her head to the side with confused expression. Naruto waves his hands dramatically.

"I-I mean... Eto...it was good!" He blushed. Sasuke also blushed. She stared at the ground.

"Umm. Yeah, it was. Well, I must go. Thanks again! Bye!" Sasuke scurried away. Naruto ruffled his hair and looks up at the cloudy sky. He laughed dryly to himself. A fist balled up.

"Shit..." He bangs his hand on the door of the cafe. He bit his lips.

"That was close..." He held his heart. The winter air blew his hair.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Pein?"

"Hey." He smiled. He waved at her as he walked further up.

"How's it going?" He asked. She smiled. He hugged her in his arms and inhaled her fragrance. He pulled back.

"What?"

"You smell like ice cream." He chuckled. Sasuke smiled weakly. He embraced her once more. Sasuke stared in space thinking of Naruto. His embrace was much different, compared to Pein's. Pein was held onto her with strength and care. But Naruto's was lovingly warm and protective like. And the way Naruto looked at her.

"Ahh..."

"Wahh!" Pein pulled away. His face flourished when he heard a silent moan came out of his girlfriend's lips. Sasuke covers her mouth. Pein puffed and let out a laugh.

"URASAI!" She shoves him off her. His laughed fades away and both walked around the Konoha's streets hand and hand. Sasuke pulls the scarf around her neck further up her face. She was still in her dazed state. Her thoughts keep shifting her thoughts to the Uzamaki. Is he really in a disorder? Or is he...like that. He's like two people.

_Doki! Doki!_

Sasuke shaded her eyes with her bands.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: well, what do you think? Is naruto really ill? Or... He's batman!? Jk. Okay, people i have a mission for you. If any of you are a dc comic fan...i want to know what wedsite i can use to read one of starfire x dick comics. **

**Thanks for reading. Review n fave.**


	15. Chap 15: Coming Closer

**Chap 15: Coming Closer**

* * *

"Hey baby. Wanna get the hell out of here and grab a bite?" Hidan's lips widen with a grin. His arms circling around Sasuke's small waist until someone's hand slaps Hidan's away. Hidan's purpled eyes fused.

"Sure. But I happen to be taking her. Would you like to lend the money to me and later on I describe how the date went." Pein said while shielding Sasuke behind him. Hidan glared at Pein's pierced eyes. Hidan sucked his teeth and left out the door with his leather jacket.

"Sorry about him." Pein turns around and helped Sasuke put on her winter jacket. Sasuke smiled and pulls Pein's scarf to kiss his cheek. Pein always comes to the rescue when Hidan bothers her. But Sasuke got use to Hidan's game and ignores all of his flirting techniques.

"Nah. That dick is harmless. He would be damned to touch me around you." She narrowed her eyes. Pein smiled and kissed her lips softly. Sasuke lips felt like they were glued to his. She loved the way he kissed her because it be so rough and soft. It couldn't be compared to Hinata's plumped lips. Even though Sasuke sometimes misses her lips, Pein can easily better her. Men's lips gives more of a randy aura.

As Pein hands held her waist, he shifted lower towards he buttocks. Sasuke pulls away ever so slowly, fluttering her lashes to see his lovely purple eyes. He smirks and lay kisses on her cheeks, neck, and jaw. They couldn't help the feeling that they forgot that they're still in the cafe. They were in their own little world.

"Ahem!" They pulled away from each other and looked at the blonde. Naruto didn't want to see none of this action in his cafe. As he was frustrated enough.

"Go-gomen!" Pein said. Sasuke and Pein bows before they left. Naruto nods and sat down on a chair. The cafe was closing and everyone was getting ready to leave. The rest of the guys said their good byes, leaving the Uzamaki alone.

"She has been avoiding me." He mumbled. And he knows it was his fault. He ruffled his hair and thought about the certain Uchiha. Only the Uchiha. Since that day when she fell and he caught her. They fell on the floor and they were holding onto each other in a tight embrace.

The way she looked at him triggered his heart to bounce around his chest. Her eyes pulls him in, giving intriguer thoughts about herself. His hands shook for the desire to touch her all over. He felt her body pressed on to him and it made him. Feel a bit funny.

"Ugghhhh." He groans and sulked more in his thoughts.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Pein and Sasuke held hands awhile walking in the busy streets of Konoha. All shops and stores were open at this time in the afternoon. It was cold out there because it was the winter season breeze. Pein held her bared hands tighter. She looks up and blushes at the feeling more warmth in his huge palms.

"Is there anything you perfer to eat? I'll pay." He asked. Sasuke stuffed her gloved hand thats not being held, deep in her pocket. Sasuke looks around and found a taiyaki stand. She pointed to there.

"Ah! It been awhile since I had those." The couple walks over there. Pein brought two taiyakis for both of them and sat down on a bench. They were enjoying the cool air and company. Sasuke nibbled on to hers and felt all fuzzy in side. The taiyaki was fresh made and sweet. Sasuke is known for a spicy and bitter taste but taiyakis will always hit the spot in her stomach.

"Hey you've got something right there." Pein scoots closer to Sasuke and inches closer to her face. He sticks his tongue out and licks the crumbles around Sasuke's lips. She giggled and shoves him away gently.

"Ewww. Don't lick me like a cat!" She squealed. Many people would say this is very un-Sasuke like. If people who known Sasuke for years and see her being all girly they would probably fuck Sasuke up until she turns to her old self.

"You're so cute." Pein smiles and kissed her forehead.

"Shut up." She blushed while folding her arms over her chest.

"I like that fact that you open yourself to more." Pein hugged her. Sasuke scrunched her nose up.

"Was I that bad?" Sasuke looks up at him pouting. He snuggles bewteen her neck. Sasuke flintches and squirms as that spot on her neck is her ticklish spot. She jumps out of his grip and moves further up ahead.

"Yes!" He chased her down the streets like silly teens. She turns the corner and was held back. She looks over her shoulder and saw her love. Love? Well the person she admires the most. He pressed his lips on her cheek. He turns her around and hungrily kissed her lips. Sasuke moans and gripped his biceps.

"P-Pein..ahh... Mmmm..." Sasuke mouth opens inviting Pein's tongue in. He invaded her mouth and twine his tongue with hers. Sasuke never been in this situation with a guy but with a girl she knows what was this coming to. Her legs hardly held her that she lose balance. Pein smiled as he pulled away.

"Hot." He licks his lips.

"Do-don't ever do that!" She smacks his arm. Pein grabs her hands while cracking up. He just love teasing her. Sasuke held onto his arm, blushing. She shuts her eyes and think.

"I just realized."

"What." She asked. There was a small sparkles gleaming in his eyes.

"That was our first french kiss."

"You suck."

"Like you too."

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Sasu chan! Table twenty three asks for your assistances!" Tobi calls out to her cutely. Most of the girls in the cafe awed him and squealed. Sasuke turns her heels and walks towards table twenty three. Sitting in that table were two handsome guys.

"Hello cutie." One guy winked at her. Sasuke turns around immediately and sat another couple of two. She heard the two men hollering for her attention but she ignored them.

"Oh dear, isn't she a beauty." Said the woman who looks to be in her forties to her husband. He nods.

"Yes. She's a charmer." He chuckled. Sasuke came over to the and asked them their order.

"We would like to have lemon pie-"

"But I don't want lemon pie. You know I'm allergic to lemons!" The man exclaims.

"Well you've to suck it up. It's my birthday tomorrow and you have to at least enjoy what I like."

"Thats bull shi-"

"Honey, don't fuse in front of this lady." Sasuke smiled weakly feeling like she couldn't do nothing to settle this couple's problem.

"Excuse me. We have special today."

"And what that would be?"

"A velvet moose cake." A smirk stretched his lips. Sasuke looks behind her and it was Hidan. He places the small dishes with the desert on top on the table. The couple's eyes gleamed at the cake. Hidan pulls Sasuke by the waist so his lips were close to her ear.

"Don't worry princess. Your knight got you." He said. Sasuke shoves his off and walks away. Hidan looks like he has everything under control. Walking towards an empty table, someone grabs Sasuke wrist.

"Hey baby. Why not serve us?" The guy from before. Sasuke tries to jerk her arm away but his grip was too strong.

"Can we have a small chat?" The other said and got up to tower Sasuke's height. Sasuke tucked her lips and looks away from them. Another day with this commotion. Sasuke was sick of random guys coming to the cafe just for her. Shes no one's entertainment! Vains grew on her temples as her fist trembles. She swore some day will be the day that a guy will be knocked out.

"Aww baby. We just want to get to kno-"

"I think that's enough!" Sasuke looks around the guy's arm and saw the Uzamaki. He was pissed off. Extremely pissed.

"Ugh. We would like to have some full service from this goregeous beauty." The guy who held her wrist pulls her down to his lap. Sasuke glared at him. Anger boiled inside of her soon as the guy tried to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Back off." The guy that was standing up fell back and Sasuke was pulled by strong arms. She looks up to see Naruto's stern face. She shudders under his cold gaze. It brought back memories.

"Fuck it then! I didn't want to be here anyway!" The guy on the floor walked away. The other sucks his teeth and followed behind looking at Sasuke for the last time. Something weird about them felt funny to Sasuke.

"Are you hurt?" Naruto asked her. She shakes her head as Naruto guides her to the changing room. He sits her downs on a bench looking at her in a concern way. His hand slides down to her lower back. Sasuke covers her lips from a muffle of noises that wanted to be released. Naruto blinks and slightly moved his hands away from her.

"I-I'm fine." She blushed. Naruto nods.

"That's good. I don't want either my customers or workers be uncomfortable." He smiled sweetly in front of her face. His lips attracted her attention. She couldn't look away from his thin lips. She noticed that Naruto held her arms to distance themselves. She's happy to meet this kind of Naruto. He's more of a gentleman.

"Hey boss! Phone for you!" Deidara shouted across the locker room before leaving. Naruto stood up.

"Sasuke you can go."

"Su-sure." She touched her lips and walked towards the door. Naruto picks up the phone thats attatch to the wall and held it on to his ear.

"Hello Naruto." Chuckled the voice.

"You again."

"What's wrong? Why are you not so happy to hear your Onii san!"

"Not so much. What do you want."

"Sasuke." Naruto frozen. He watches Sasuke waving at him before leaving out the room. Whats going on? He asked himself.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" He stuttered.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Sasuke came late to work the next few days. She was busy cleaning her apartment because she spilled water on the floor. Therefore, as Sasuke an OCD bitch she cleaned her whole apartment. It took all night to clean and take a bath after. She was tired and woke up late.

As she made it to work, Sasuke went to the back of the cafe to see Pein. Pein is the tea maker and cook. He sometimes go out to serve the costumers when Naruto takes the shift to bake pastries and cook and Sasori makes the tea.

She opens the door and saw a blonde in the back. She looks around to see no body else in view but him.

"Where's Pein?" Sasuke asked Deidara. He flipped his hair off his shoulders and ties it into a ponytail.

"He didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"He's in the hospital." The white haired husky man came in. Her legs gave away and heart beated rapidly. She felt like the two guys could even hear the pounding.

"W-what!?" Sasuke screeched as her eyes widen in shock and disbelieve.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: hey guys. Missed me. I know you readers did. Well some of you. What do you think about PeinxSasu. I have one fan of the two pair. Lol**

**Well i made a story called 'Stay'. My OC Ukimi Kasumi and Uchiha Sasuke is the main characters of my story. And i would like to know how you think of it. It probably be troublesome to read an OC story but hey...atleast i dont have an american name! Sam, daisy, jessica! Lol!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.:)**

**To be continue...**


	16. Chap 16: Surprise!

******Chap 16: Surprise!**

* * *

Sasuke felt like her whole world crashing down until Hidan bursts out laughing his ass off. He flew to a table and repeatedly bang his hand on the table. Sasuke didn't know what was going on but didn't like it one bit. She folded her arms.

"What happened to him?"

"He caught some kind of allergic reaction and he had to be send to the hospital." Deidara said bluntly. Sasuke lays her hand on her chest. She was relief to hear that. She sharply glared at the husky amused man on the chair.

"What babe? It was just a joke." Sasuke left the room pissed off. Her heart was panicking for nothing. But she still was worried about Pein's condition. She went to her personal changing room and changed in her maid outfit. She came out and began her work.

The whole day went by normal. Sasuke lead people to their table, serves them, asks them their order and just look pretty. Since she started working, the cafe became more busy. Naruto is pleased to have Sasuke here.

But at the same time he's not. And he hopes that nothing happens to change it.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Sasuke baby! I said I was-"

"I heard what you said. Go to the back and bring these people food!" Sasuke wonders around the cafe leaving Hidan standing there like an idiot. He sighs and staggered to the kitchen and grabbed plates of food to each table.

Sasuke heard the bells of the door ring. She looks around to see anyone greeting the single customer. She wonders if it was okay. She went up to the man. She sees he wore a dark business suit, hat, rain leather jacket, and was carrying his suitcase. The mysteries man hat was shading his face upon his nose and up.

"Hello, may I lead you to your table." She said. The man nods. He followed Sasuke to a table and sat down.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Black coffee and..." He tilts his hat up and smirked. The world had removed everyone in the cafe except for Sasuke and this man.

"Maybe a blowjob for a tip." Sasuke bewilded eyes stares at the man she wish not to see like in forever. She stumbles back and hits a table behind her.

"Hey, watch it lady!" A woman yelling cut Sasuke off from her dazed state. Sasuke didn't apologise but immediately turns around and went to the back. She bumped into people on her way even Hidan who was carrying hot soup spilled on his pants. He was about to yell ar Sasuke but the girl didn't stop.

She barged in the room and meets the same face.

"Sasuke? What's the matte-" Naruto hands reached for Sasuke's biceps but she smacks his hands away. She grips her shirt and harshly slam his back on the wall. Naruto was completely worried and confused.

"Why the fuck are you messing with my head! I fucking hate you, you piece of shit!" She repeatedly bangs him on the wall. Naruto held her arms and tries to stop her from her sudden act. But she slides down on the floor crying in her palms.

Naruto kneels down and pulls her in a hug. He didn't know what to do but this was the least he can do best. Glaring at his chest with full of hate, Sasuke gripped his shirt. She was awfully confused. She didn't know what was Naruto up to.

But the thing that caught Sasuke attention was that Naruto back there hair was coal stone black. She had so many question. She looks up to Naruto and see he was glaring at the floor.

"What happen Sasuke?"

"I heard yelling!" Tobi ran in with the rest of the guys.

"I told everyone to finish up and leave." Sasori came in wiping his hands on his apron. The guys saw Naruto and Sasuke in the corner of the kitchen hugging. Well, Naruto was hugging her but still. Sasuke's body shivered in Naruto arms like is was a cold December.

"What's up with the bitc-"

"Waaaaaahhhhhhh!" Sasuke emotions build up and so she let out her weak side in front of them. She didn't want no pity or anything. But the tears and whimpering wouldn't stop. She was scared. She didn't want to go back.

And she fears that she is.

"He-he's herrrreeeeeeee!" She trailed. Naruto holds her tighter. He immediately knew what she was talking about. And it's hardly to believe she was one of the guy's victim. Naruto helped Sasuke stand up.

"Everyone, I would like you to leave." Naruto announced.

"Bu-"

"Leave." He didn't wanted to repeat it. Everyone went to change and get there stuff then took off. Naruto got up and pour water in a cup.

"I'll be in the bathroom." She nods. She wish to be home right now. She wish for everything to be fine but he can't. She flinched as the door opened to see him come out. He grabbed the glass of water and gave it to her. She drains it down in one gulp. Sasuke wipes the tears off her face and walked to the changing room. Before she opened the door, Naruto stopped her. She turns around with a deep frown.

"I'm coming with you." He said. Sasuke shakes her head but Naruto ignores it. The both changed in the room facing away and took their be longings. They both exited from the back door and saw that it was pouring out side. A thunderous roar in the sky scared Sasuke. She held on to Naruto's arm tightly.

"I'll take you home." She nods her head. She felt safer in this Naruto's care. They went into his red jeep. It was silent in the car until he turned on music. Sasuke didn't mind the peaceful music that pretty much made her sleepy.

She went through her bag trying to find her keys. For some reason she was feeling dizzy. She was seeing double actually. Her hands barely moved as she wanted them to move. They laid on her lap dead. She looks to the side of her window and saw that they passed her apartment.

"Wha..." She turns to look at Naruto. Her vision buried bit she was able to see black spicy hair instead of blonde. She was so confused and know she was done for.

"Glad to finally meet you again aye Uchiha Sasuke." The man who looks like Naruto leans to Sasuke's face and kissed her lips ever so softly. His mischievous smile placed on his face along with a smirk. Slowly her world dimmed.

"Well, have plenty of fun at my house than yours." That's the only thing she heard from his mouth before she knocked out on the seat.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: what the fuuuuuddgggggeeee! What just happened!? Who's this dark haired man at looks like Naruto?! Ok ok, u guys know but lets just play dumb for a bit.**

**But what happen to the blonde Naruto?! Or is he blonde!? Who's knows. Is Pein dead? No, he have allergies. Poor guy. His girl is with another man knocked out in the jeep being taken to his cribs.**

**Damn. Whats up with you people. Review. Share your thoughts of whats going on. Lets build a fire! Idk. Is my story too short...:/ or is it okay.**

**Hope you like it and will be continue!**

**REVIEW AND FAVE**


	17. Chap 17: Where It Begins

**Chap 17: Where It Begins**

* * *

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" The blonde looked up from his stacks of papers in front of him. He stood up and looked at the new intern and beside her was the white haired man in glasses Kabuto. Kabuto smiled friendly and lifted up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Naruto smiled and immediately went up to her and shakes her hand. He lets go of her soft small feminine hand.

"Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto." She bows before him. He chuckled.

"There's none of that here. Kabuto, you can take your leave." Kabuto bows and left before shutting the door. Naruto sat back down on his chair but moved it away from his towers of paper work. Sasuke takes a seat on the leather chair and waited for Naruto to speech.

"I have been reading through your record as an assistant in the Uchiha Corp. but that sadly fail in business because of the deaths." Sasuke bits her lip. Naruto noticed the uncomfortable look on Sasuke's face. He coughed.

"I'm sorry if it's perso-"

"No! It-its fine. Go on." She covers her mouth and stared at the floor. The tragedy hurts her. She lost her mother around nine and began working under her father, Uchiha Fugaku. He wasn't the father she wished to have but a father that knows her ability. He trained her to be the head of the family for that her elder brother Itachi ran away since the mother's death. The police notified Sasuke when the Uchiha Corps. burned down and a huge explosion collapsed the building.

The police said it was just electricity outage then something powered the electricity to exploded the building. Sasuke doesn't believes it. Someone had done it. Sasuke thought. Sasuke threats who ever did that would die in her hands. If she ever meets him or her.

"Well, ummm. So I took notice of you before and saw how fantastic you performed you work. So as you lost your family's company, I would like you to work here." He smiled. Sasuke looked at him with shock. She didn't know if it was excitement or disbelieve. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Uzumaki Corporation!" She blushes and shakes his hand. Oh his hand covers her small ones. And plus the feeling was warming Sasuke up. She guessed it was his heart warming personality.

Well, this is her new boss.

Uzumaki Naruto.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Sasuke happily walked to the copy machine room to pick up some papers. She looks around and saw them on the counter. She went over there and got it. Her destination was to hand the papers to this lady name Yamanaka. She just started working in the Uzamaki building for three weeks and still unaware about who's who.

This is step one. Meet Mrs. Yamanaka. She wonders she's an old hag that just type for living. She sounds fat. Her name is Yamanaka Ino for crying out loud. Ino as in pig. Yup, a big fat old lady in Sasuke picture. Why would someone name their child after a pig? Next you know her friends are named after a fucking butterfly and deer.

She turns the corner and bumped into some. The papers scattered in the air like white pillow feather of flies. She sighs. Now she has more work to do. She looks up to see her bumper. And it was a blonde. She rolled her eyes. It just had to be a blonde, right? She thought.

"Oh my kami! I'm very sorry!" She squats down and helped pick up the paper. Not realizing she isn't helping, Sasuke also gather paper in her hands as neatly as possible. The blonde looks up with her big baby blue eyes and stared at Sasuke who was busy collecting paper.

Ino was surely amazed to see another woman around her age. She was gorgeous in her eyes. Her dark locks of hair waves down so gracefully on her shoulders and piercing onyx eyes being covers by long thick lashes. Who is this beautiful woman before her?!

Finally finished gathering the paper in order, Ino hands the paper to her. Before leaving, Sasuke stopped.

"Umm. Do you know anyone by Yamanaka Ino?"

"Th-thats me!" She pointed at herself. Sasuke praised Kami.

"These papers are for you." She gave it to Ino. Ino giggled. What a coincidence! Before Sasuke turns her heels, Ino grabs her arm.

"Hey, would you like some tea or coffee after this break?" All she wants to do is to get to know her. She was basically the young woman in the building so it wasn't much to gossip about or exchange conversations with others. Sasuke was thinking 'why?' She just met this woman at least four minutes. And she wants to go out and get coffee?

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"Aww. C'mon! It be fun."

"No."

"Why not?" Ino begs.

"I don't even know you." Sasuke blinks. And furrow her brows.

"So lets get to know each other. We're like the only two youthful girls here. So why not make the living while we work here?! Neh?" She smiled. Sasuke shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever." Ino squealed and hugged Sasuke. She ran off somewhere, leaving Sasuke. Sasuke never introduce her her name. Wow. Blondes.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"You're going to the Hyuga's ball?" Sasuke watched Naruto fixed his bow tie. It was so difficult that Sasuke stood up and stopped his frustration and helped him. He narrows his eyes on her fingers to her face.

She looks up and blushed.

"The-there." Naruto twirls and looked at himself on the mirror. He flexed and everything seeing how handsome he looks. Sasuke scoffed. He turns to her.

"You're coming to." Sasuke wanted to gage. This the fourth day of week three. Naruto got comfortable with his new assistant and loves her company. He felt some famous aura when she's around. Like for her very first business trip, Sasuke surprised Naruro how professional and sharp Sasuke was. She didn't fail one single thing.

She was beauiful, well mannered, magnificent around people, and helped him out on group conversations to make him look good. He almost got into trouble by a lady for slipping out the word fat. Sasuke came to the rescue and said fabulous before Naruto finished the word fat.

Sasuke was still gasping for air. Her heart pounds in her chest. It was something up with that Uzamaki.

"And it would be nice to see you in a dress again." He winked. She blushed and shield her chest. Blue sparkling eyes never left hers.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

There was traffic. The rain hasn't stopped since the morning. And it's raining like cats and dogs. Sasuke got out of the taxi and made her way to the Hyuga's gathering party.

"Welcome! May I take your coat?" Sasuke nods and removes her coat. She hands it to the man and he walks off. Sasuke steps into the dazzling building with a large crowd. She looks up to see chandlers on the high ceiling, fancy laced table cloths, mirror marbled floor and chattering people. Sasuke felt like a princess walking down the stairs with her gown on.

With the final step she sort of tripped. Thinking that she'll land on the floor, a man with dark hair saved her. His arms held her waist perfectly. He balanced her on her heels and bows. She didn't get to see his face as he dashed somewhere. Sasuke didn't even say 'thank you.'

Ignoring what just happened, she didn't see Naruto around at all. She didn't have at least one person she knows around her. So she ran to the rest room. Opening the door, she noticed sniffing sounds. She looks around the one stall rest room for that person. She shouldn't care but this is female Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Go-go away! I-I don't want to embarrass the fam-family as he said! Tell hi-him I won't bother him the whol-whole night!" She stutter. Sasuke couldn't barely understand the girl's gibberish. All her crying and whimpering echos the room. Sasuke locks the door and knocks on the stall.

"I'm not particularly know who you are but I need to use the toilet." The girl stops her whimpering and opens the door. Sasuke suspect the girl in the stall to be a whiny teen that's pregnant but no. It was no other than a woman around her age or under. Her face makes her looks like a child but her body says she's a woman.

Sasuke caught a glances at a red palm print on the woman's cheek. Her face was ill pale and puffed eyes red unlike her lilac pupil. Those eyes meant she was a Hyuga. Unlike her hair, most Hyugas have brown or black. So Sasuke guessed this is the very known heiress of the clan. Sasuke assumes.

But she was crying awfully a lot. Sasuke's woman instincts came. She wipes the stranger's face with her thumb.

"Who done this mess on your face?" Sasuke said. The bluenette lips trembles. Her eyes begs for comfort. And that's exactly Sasuke done. She wraps her arms around the Hyuga and caresses her hair. The Huuga shivers and her weeps of deep emotions pour.

The Hyuga was thankful. It been such a long time to be held in someone's gentle arms.

So that's when the woman named Hyuga Hinata apologies like a million times which annoyed Sasuke. Her Uchiha instincts came back. She sat the Hyuga to a table. Both talked and ate. Sasuke loved her. She wasn't as noisy or talkative as Ino. She has a few stutters here and there all because she was nervous.

Hinata blushed from the stares Sasuke was giving her. Hinata looks down and fumbles with her dress. It was quite embarrassing to get out and expose to mark of disappointment to her family. But Sasuke gave her courage. She told her to never show them her weakness but a proud statue face.

She didn't understand but it made her feel better. Some of her family and guests gasped but she held it in. Sasuke held her hand on the way to their table.

As they sit, Hinata accidentally kicked Sasuke.

"I'm sor-"

"So you work among your father?" Sasuke didn't want to keep playing the broken sorry record. She nods.

"I-I hate it." Her eyes were distance.

"How come?"

"That man rig-right there." Sasuke turns to see the man she's pointing at. He had long brunette hair. A strong face and was tall. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"He's the on-one that took my fath-father place." Sasuke tilts her head.

"He's m-my uncle." The family issue. Hyuga Hiashi was sick so his brother Hizashi took his spot. Hinata said. He been treating her like a mutt. Since then, Hinata blames her father for all of this. He even become cruel to her. He said she was too soft.

So harsh treatment was their key to strengthen the poor girl.

Sasuke scoffed. She dears have a man put their hands on her. It's just so wrong in many ways.

"Be happy you're nothing like them. You hands aren't made for any foolishness." Sasuke touched her hands and blushes. Hinata giggles. Sasuke looks around.

Where is he? She thought.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

Sasuke didn't hear nothing about her boss since a few days ago. It's the weekend and she was busy texting Ino. Ino didn't know what happened to the Uzumaki's where bouts. Sasuke slams her phone down on the table.

_Ring. Ring._

She picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke, I want you in my office."

"Su-sure. But I would like to know what hap-"

"Don't worry. I have a gift for you for thanking you representing for organization when I was absent." He sounded upset like he was pouting on the other line. Sasuke shrugs.

"Oh okay. You're welcome. I'll be there in a few." She said. She dressed up and head to her job. She head out the taxi and dash to the elevator. In the elevator, her mind thinks what he was planning to give her. It must be something small. It should be.

Maybe paper work or an apology. Sasuke rolls her eyes. She's tired of the Hyuga's apologies. She chuckles. The doors slides apart and she leaved out from the moveable box. She opens the door of her boss's office and shuts it.

"Hello." She steps further up towards his desk. He was busy in his computer until he heard her voice. He whipped his head around a smiled. He stood up and ran to her. He lifted her up and she was squished into a bear hug.

The blonde stuffed his nose between her neck and smelled her sweet fragrance. His hands loosen a bit and travel south near her butt. Sasuke frozen. She didn't know what was going on. The memory of her small waist came back to him. He was never going to vanish this time.

"Na-Naruto...wha-What are ...you doi-doing?" She didn't understand this sudden position. He leans on her more, causing her to arch her back. He pressed on to more. Sasuke hands pressed onto his chest but she didn't have enough strength.

He smirks and sits her on the desk. Sasuke blushes. She didn't like this change of him. Was he like this to other woman?

While thinking, he hungrily sucks her neck and pulls the tucked in blouse upwards. Sasuke hands fumbles with his to try to stop him from doing so. Flips the blouse up and covers her face and prevent her arms from doing anything, he slams her back on the desk. She kicks and screams.

"Don't worry baby, I'm just getting started." He licked her cleavage of her breast. He sucks one of her breast and left a mark on top. He smiled. He loved how her skin was like snow and leaves anything on her.

Those hands of his were so rough. And cold. And huge. And not as before. He gripped her arms in one hand and trailing the free one on her stomach. It was a bad day wearing a skirt. Sasuke thought. Her breathing wasn't normal. She chest heaved up and down rapidly.

She want this to be a dream so badly. she didn't expect her life to go down this road. This couldn't be happening to her. Right?

"St-STOP! Whats up wit-with you?!" Sasuke unravel her head off her shirt and was face to face with her boss. His eyes were more narrow and dull blue. What happened to the cheeriful deep ocean eyes that she remembers? Pure lust was masked on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" He said back. He licked her plumped lips and chuckled. Her hair was ruffled and wild that it made him more turned on.

"I'll re-report you!" She spat. He fixed her head upwards by licking her neck up. He pointed to the ceiling.

"Don't worry baby. I've got cameras and can black mail you like a boss." He kissed her cheek. He lets go of her. Sasuke stared at the camera. It was no way she can reach for it. No way. In a high ceiling.

"And try to tell anyone about us or even run away from me..." He gripped her thighs and Sasuke hissed, glaring daggers at the man in front of her.

"You'll find out."

And so it begins there. When Uchiha Sasuke regrets working in the Uzumaki business. When Uchiha Sasuke hates her boss with a passion.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: as you read this, this was just the past. How things went. I hoped you enjoyed. Any questions? No, yes? Okay good. And just a few more chapters then I'm finisco! I used italian! Cuz I'M A BAWSSSS!**

**Please review and fave. It would please me.**

**Peace! Until next time. Missed spelled Uzamki pervious chapters. Auto correct mistakes.**


	18. Chap 18: Save Me

******Chap 18: Save Me**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I remember when her thin fingers slips themselves inside me. The feel was like some new to me. It made me feel so different that I couldn't describe it. I couldn't believe it went deep down in me so easily but so slowly. Obviously, this was my first time being in this position.

With the same gender.

I didn't care. I felt good. We both shared the same feelings since the day we started chatted in the Hyuga ball to we talked or texted on the phone to we went out to eat or hang to we she came over to visit. Then she came over to sleepover some days that turned into weeks.

One of those weeks, we shared our first kissed. And it became more intimated. We couldn't let go of each if the situation gets heated.

Oh, she was beautiful. A master piece of art from greek. Her curves were in the right place that each time she exposes her skin, I have the nerve to mark it. She'll blushes and use types of careless excuses like 'people will see it' or 'it's embarrassing if her uncle or will see it.' But I didn't care.

She'll come back for me.

Why am I remember all of this? I'm not just thinking about Hinata because I missed her! My stomach tighten from this strange sensation. I can feel something-or someone drilling in me!

My heavy eye lids wouldn't budge open. Have I over slept and Hinata is busy playing with me down there. It obviously woke me up. But my eyes barely opened. I tried to squirm but my hands didn't dare to move as I wanted them to. As I struggled, ruffling of chines clashing together sounds were heard.

What's going on!?

The pit of my stomach ached for release. My insides tighten the hold of the object in my womb. The heaving in my chest beats the same paste of my heart.

"Ahh.." I gasps. My throat was so dry. I need some water badly. But there was no way getting out of this pleasuring treatment I was receiving. My legs clasped together.

"Oh my..." I puffed hot air. I slightly opened my eyes. I was facing at a wall to my right. I turned my head and saw my shut legs standing as I was laying on my back. I wanted to know what was penetrating me.

I couldn't stop myself! I can't! I was coming! I needed to release!

Shutting my eyes tight, I yelled out moans. My grip tighten causing my nails to stab both palms. My make arched. It was defiantly coming. Feeling the heat in me flow down pleased me. I sighed.

My chest waves up and down. Beads of sweat crawled all over my body. I was glad that the sweat cooled me down a bit.

"Amazing. This was your first ever organism!" My eyes snapped open. Steps of feet tapped the floor. I looked over to my left side.

"Not with that face, Sasuke." What face was I making anyway. I didn't have the energy to glare at this creep. Surprised that his present didn't shocked me. I'm tired of running away now. But I was scared what he'll do to me. As I'm chained up.

"Look at this Sasuke." I looked up to meet his moist fingers covered in my own juice. I didn't know what to say about this. I just couldn't think properly.

He put up a show for me. He sucked his fingers right in front of me. I observed him. He was fully dressed and wore the same clothes he changed in from the locker room. What really shocked her was his dark spiky hair.

"Wh-who are you?" My voice cracked. I really needed water. A smirk was placed on his lips. He leans on to the surface of what I was laying on. His face got closer to me.

"Uzamaki Naruto." Something wet slides down on my face. I blinked and more wet tears came down. I shakes my head as I was possess. His name drives me crazy!

This couldn't be happening again! I want to get out of here. I can't do this. I'm scared. So scared! More tears leaked out my eyes. I silently sobbed to myself. I even faced the other way from him.

"Why are you crying? Didn't felt good?" His voice sounds amused. This is a sick joke! What do this guy want from me? What have I done to him? I didn't do nothing to deserve this.

"Aww. Want me to show you how I fucked your ex!?" He was gladly to show me. He set up a small tv before me and slips a cd in the dvd player. The screens flickered and played.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Nooooo! Plea-Please stop!" I cried. He was sucking me down there as my eyes were glued to seeing him fucking Hinata. It just kept on replaying over and over again. Her cries and the slaps of thrusting in her made me want to save her there. She didn't deserve this.

The scariest part was that her ghostly eyes were staring at the camera at the whole time. It was like taunting me. In the beginning, I noticed her face expression. As he stabbed her virginity out of her with his manhood, her face scrunches. Tears fell down her face. No voice came out after twelve minutes of screwing her behind. Her face and stomach was on the desk.

Then, as she was eye balling the camera after that, her face was dead. Like her soul came out of her. A few strings of hair we on her sweaty face. Those eyes. Those white pearly eyes stared. Never even blinked. She was stuck. He was raping her as she was gone from this world.

I want to save her so badly. She needed me right there. I also noticed sounds of moaning in the video. It wasn't hers. And it sounded like-

"Oh, the sounds of your moans in the background made me go hard. I was fucking her like an animal. Look at her face. She loved it!" He smirked.

I would love to close my eyes or turn my head away from to screen, but he violates my breast by a harsh slap if I do so. It's horrible.

_I just want... Someone to save me._

_Anyone..._

I bet Hinata was thinking the same thing. If she was ever was thinking. I sucked on my bottom lip to keep my voice down. It's a shame. I wasn't enjoying this this sick game of his. He nibbles on my inner thigh. I want to slap his hands off me. They make me feel so dirty. Why? Why me?

_Please someone save me!_

___I need Pein!_

It's funny. Hinata need me. No one wasn't going to save me. I'm a be raped. I sobbed.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: i know it's short. But oh well. I wonder who's going to save her. Or will Naruto stop this nonsense? I dont know. Lets decide.**

**Naruto**

**Sasori**

**Pein**

**Itachi**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Me**

**You**

** Or Sasuke?!**

**Review or comment. Thank you for reading.**

**oh yeah. It bothers me if you call me any inappropiate names such as 'idot' because it my brain switches the word to 'dumbass'. And i'm human and i can take word to the heart. Leave ur comments about me to yourself. And obviously, i know how to spell Uzumaki. Auto correct plays with some of the words. Everyone not perfect. **


	19. Chap 19: You'll Be Okay

******Chap 19: You'll Be Okay**

* * *

I barely opened my eyes. My vision was only blurry and I was seeing double and triple things. Lifting myself up made my head pounds like nonstop drums. Where I was laying on was freezing. Even the air was cold that immediately says that I'm not home warm in my bed. Where am I?

I squinted. My vision slowly came back adjusting to the darkness. There were bars in front of me. Bars? I looked up to see a metal platform above me.

Rapidly, my chest beats in an untamed rhythm. I touched my cheeks to feel no warmth on them. I was just empty. I looked around me to find I'm in an animal cage. Why does the world hates me?

Tears never came out since two days ago. I believe it was two days. I lost counting probably. I shouldn't mind time if I'm going to live like them.

I laid on to my stomach and saw a bento box. I pushed it away and out between the cage bars. What's the point eating when I'm trying to die anyway. I don't deserve this shit. So mind as well suffer and die to the end right?

A creepy smile stretched my lips. If it was a smile, that is. I wonder how I look now. My hair was sit the same since two days ago. Black, long, and silky. Racking my hands through it, I gripped it. I want to chop it off as if it's that Uzumaki.

So better yet, I yanked each thread of hair with no problem. The pain of it relieves me. I need something to entertain me as I was trapped in this hell.

The creak of an open door was heard. I didn't bother looking up or eagerly crawl towards the bars and beg to be release. I was like some broken-

"Doll. I'm tired of this. I should just screw you and dump you off to him." Yeah. That be a miracle. Dump me off naked if you would like. The man legs were in view then he squat to show his disgusting cocky face.

"Right?!"

"That would be lovely. Fuck me till I die, for all I care." I said. My voice was long gone. All of it sounded like a hushed voice. An ant won't be able to hear me. I didn't care. No one listens to me anyway.

"Heehhhehehhehehe... I was thinking the same thing! You're too beautiful to be let go." His hand reaches for me. I leaned back onto the bars and turned my head away. He smirked and grabs my leg to pull me to him. I fell on to my back and my body was dragged. My legs were dangling out the cage.

"You're dead." I looked at him. His dark hair blends in the room. But his eye cold blue eyes glows in the dark. His eyes were like the only light to the darkness. I turned away from him.

"I been dead." He kissed my feet up to my leg. His hand burns on ankle and lifted my leg up to trail the poison kisses of his all over.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"What the fuck?!" The carrot top throws multiple punches at the blonde. His head whips to the right then left and again and again. His thought his face going to be gone but the fist of fury was gone. He weakly turns and struggled to get up. The red head helped the blonde to sit on a chair to aid him.

"Pein, you have to chill. This is the sixth day you beaten Naruot!" Kisame held Pein in a deathly arm lock. Pein chest heaved up and down in an exhausted way. Pein eyes filled with murder and blood. Only the blondes.

Sasori steady cleans the blood off Naruto's bruised face. He was Naruto's nurse for the passed six days of Pein and it was getting on his nerves. So he takes his anger in rubbing medicine hard on Naruto's injuries.

"Oww-ano! Sasori! Not so har-hard!"

"Shut up!" Death voice slips his lips. Naruto shivered. He looks at Pein who sat down with his back turned. Pein was in the mood to tire Naruto up. And Naruto believes this isn't helping to find the missing raven head.

"Pein-"

"Shut up." Hidan lend Pein water and Pein took it with no hesitation and drained it. Deidara comes in and rubs his temples.

"I drove out everyone. People going to stop coming here if Pein's temper acts up." Deidara pouted. He looks at Naruto.

"So, what's really going on between you two." Deidara's brows raised. The room grew silent. Until Pein slams the cup on the table.

"Ask Uzumaki!" He marched out the room. The door slams shut and everyone eyes flickered to Naruto. His face was all bandaged up. He sighs.

"Can I have water?" Naruto asked. He ran his hand through his hair.

"No." Hidan sat down on the chair leaning on the back piece on his arms.

"Why not!?" Naruto said.

"Talk first."

"...Sasuke...is taken." Naruto avoided their stares.

"By who!?" Tobi asked.

"My twin brother."

The room was pregnant silence. The men were standing still think that a slight movement will ruin the mood. Naruto glared at the floor and tighten his fist showing his veins.

"Hahahahahahhah hahahah hahahah haha. Hahahahha... You...hahaha have...a twin! Oh my Jashin! This fucker have another blonde creep hahahha ...running around! I'm done. I'm going home." Hidan turns on his heels to leave but Kakuzu stops him. Hidan pouts and sat back down.

"Whoa...so is your twin...like you?" Kisame asked. Naruto jerks his head back. What was this about? He thought.

"Yeah uh... Is he like stupid and wear dorky orange shit like you?" What's wrong with orange? Naruto was hurt.

"Is he gay?"

"I believe he is. Only blondes look gay."

"Hey!" Deiedara yelled.

"He probably have STD."

"Yeah, Naruto looks like he have some to. Look at him." Naruto scratched his head and stops and stares at them.

"Yeah..."

"No wait! Do your brother eat fucking ramen shit every day and night?" Hidan was amused.

"Shut the fuck up! He stole Sasuke?!"

"Who fucking wouldn't!?" Hidan shrugs and smirks. But Naruto stomps across the room and in everyone's amaze, Naruto lifts Hidan off the ground. Hidan was even shocked. How a normal guy lifts a husky dude like Hidan.

"He's bad news." His grip rips Hidan shirt a bit. Hidan lifts his hands up in defeat. Naruto drops him and walks to the door.

"Naruto... Where are you going?"

"To save her." He'll find her. He believes so. No doubt that she isn't far form Konoha.

_Slam!_

**:(:(:(:(:(**

_Creak._

I looked to see onyx eyes. The hand held out to my and I took it. The man grabs me and pulls me out the cage. He leans out the empty room and looks around the halls for anything. He pulls me but my balance wasn't best lately.

He picked me up in a piggy back way.

"Hold on tight." I didn't know what was going on but I listened. I didn't care where I was going but I wanted out. I gripped my arms and he held my thighs. He started running through the halls.

For some reason, I felt saved. I shuts my eyes as sleep came over me. I lean my head on his silver hair and let sleep take me before hearing his voice.

"You'll be okay. Trust me."

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: omg i cant even. Pein bruising Naruto and not even have the nerve to search for his woman. Well naruto helding out. Will naruto find her? Lets see.**

**Wonders who her mistery savior? Or is he her savior? *wicked smile***

**Hope you enjoyed this tease.**

**Review and fave! Happy bday Uchiha Sasuke. Leo weeks! HHOOOAAALLLERRRR!**


	20. Chap 20: Please Don't Be A Dream

**Chap 20: Please Don't Be A Dream**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A strange noise wakes me up. It was quite annoying because it keeps beating the same rhythem. I felt a soft cushion under my body, meaning I was lying on a bed. My body felt drowsy and heavy like something was holding me to keep me still. However, I wasn't chained. I was just too weak.

I first tried to move my hands. It was a struggle. If anyone saw me, it pretty much look like a zombie reaching his hand out of the surface of the earth. As my hand reached above me, I twisted to the left and right.

I hissed as pain stabs my arm. So I laid it back down gently. I felt around the bed, thinking I was still in the small animal cage wrapped in covers, but I wasn't. This most likely felt like a bed and bars around it.

Where am I?

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

That noises beeps vapidly. I rolled my head side to side. My head was ringing from an upcoming migraine. My eyes slowly flutters open to be stroked by light. Squinting around the white room I was in. I glanced at a machine I believe that have to be that annoying heart monitor.

"She's awaken! Immediately get the doctor!" A woman's voice was heard. I looked around to see a woman with an oddly bob of pink hair. She stood by me and pressed a button to position the bed up in siting position for me. So I had a perfect view. My body still ache especially my stomach. Where's the food?

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura and I'll be your nurse until you recover." She plastered her face with a sweet smile. She sent out this lovely warm feeling in the room. She looks like a sweet girl. I think. Hopeful she don't do something like talking the whole day. I do not need another Yamanaka.

"Ah..." I felt my neck as if I was suffocating. Pretty much, my throat felt like a rotten cave. I looked at her and she blinks. Her brows grew inwards as she opens my mouth.

"You need some liquid." She stood up. It sounds like she's going to give me some unknown beverage. Bitch, I need some H2O. Not really paying attention to her, I saw a blonde woman come in the room among with a white haired man. Both were wearing lab coats.

"Here." The pink head had me water. Thank kami. I eagerly drink it fluently feeling it's freshness through my body. She place the cup down. I still couldn't use my hands. It was no use at this moment.

The white haired man checked some files on a desk and gave some glances at me, the IV, and the heart monitor. He scribbled some things down. I looked at the blonde and she softly smiled at me. Trying to make me feel comfortable.

Which I am! If I see any spiky blonde hair I might jump out of a three stories building. I'm not crazy. I was just sick of what had gone on for the past...months. How long had I been out? Sasuke thought.

"Well, hello there. I'm Tsunade sensei or Dr. Tsunade. And must be the...?" I opened my mouth.

"...Sa-Sasuke... Uch-hee... Uchiha Sasuke." I coughed out. She rubs my back and told me to take it easy. I nodded.

"Uchiha!?" That Haruno squealed. Even Tsunade sensei looked surprised. The glasses man smiled.

"Told you sensei."

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"He's alive!"

"Yeah. The building he was in caught on fire and the police believe he done it."

"Why would you bring the police involve!?" The blonde screamed. The carrot head stood up.

"Is there anyone you have in mind to help me find her!? Huh!? I'm fucking tired of you and this so called twin of yours!" Pein grabbed his jacket and slam the money on the table.

"Where are you going?" Naruto held Pein's wrist. Pein jerks it back and went out the door silently. Naruto slouches down on the chair and looked at Pein's back out the window. He sighs. There have to be a way to find her.

Every day he been thinking of her. And only her. Sometimes Menma. His twin. Naruto don't even feel the need to call the cops. What are they going to do. Nothing! They're just there to ask questions and get paid. Naruto couldn't deal with their bull.

A waiter came by and he hands his and Pein's bill. He went out the door and walked through the streets. As his brother stole his jeep, he been walking or use transportation. Mainly walk. Give him time to think.

"Ahhh! Look what my boyfriend got me!" A random girl screamed. She held out her arm and showed her friend a bracelet.

"So cute! Did Konohamaru get that to you!?" The girl with orange hair asked. The brunette rolls her eyes.

"I'm over him. My new boyfriend, Kiba gave this to me."

"That fucking dog. Didn't you heard rumors around middle school of him. He's an abuser!" She whispers. But Naruto clearly can hear it. For some odd reason his hand balled up to a fist. The last words he hear from his brother when he was tied up in the bathroom, urges him to punch him.

'_I'll fuck her up just for you.'_ That he said. Naruto can just hear it replay in his mind like a broken record.

"He said he changed."

"In high school, boys never change."

"Listen, we'll be in high school in three months. Bye bye to middle and elementary school. In high school, we have a fresh start."

"Hanabi. The dude is nuts... He's going to college."

"So." The brunette stood up and her friend follows her. Naruto sighs again. Looking back when his brother and him was high school was no dream. His brother was a lady killer.

Literally.

He'll abuse his girlfriends, ex girlfriends, or even some middle school girls who think they can date high schoolers. He'll be nice for a couple of days until he reach the point where he wants to fuck them. Rape them, slap them, torture them with his entertainment of pleasure. His own game.

His game became sicker when he messed with his hair.

Menma hair is naturally black. And when he dyed his hair blonde sometimes made people unable to tell him or Naruto apart. Every girl never looked at Naruto way. Ever since Naruto became sick, Menma would take his place. Naruto coughed.

"I'll find you... Both of you."

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"For a week."

"A week..." I couldn't scream out how I felt. I been in the hospital for a week. I was sent to Suna hospital and was saved by this guy name Kabuto. Who is Tsunade sensei assistant. I don't know how and what, but I thank kami for sending help.

Speaking of who. Kabuto came in replacing Sakura present as she left the room to get me food. Finally!

He shuts the door and went towards me. Our eyes gazed for a moment until he stared at the window. He breathes out deeply and looked back at me.

"You're lucky he called me to save you."

"What are you talking about?" He smiled. He took a seat and pulls his glasses off his face to rub his temples. I just stared at him to get some answers. I really wanted to know why this man saved me. Out of everyone, I truly wanted to see Pein... Then again. I didn't wanted to face him.

I felt disgusted. Of myself.

"Well, you're never alone Sasuke kun."

"Who gave you permission to call me-"

"Sasuke kun! Don't be so grouchy. He told me you were like that." He chucked. I'm worried for my own good.

"Anyway, who sent you to save m-"

"Kabuto, you called me to come immediat-." The door had open and a man with raven drown hair tied in the back. His face was serious but soon as he saw me, his expression changed. He dropped his suit case and ran to me. Arms spread open and my face was pressed on his chest.

His huge hands brushed my hair down. He didn't care that I was aching all over. Therefore, I was in more pain. I couldn't push him off but I haven't try to do so. He pulls away to reveal tears in his black eyes. He stroke my cheek with one hand and the other he gently held my arm rubbing his thumb on my cloth skin.

"I can't believe it. It's truly you!" He sniffed. In my Sasuke brain, I'm like 'what the fuck is going on? Who the fuck is this? I'm fucking injured or whatever and you're killing me!' What does he mean 'it's truly me'?

_Knock. Knock._

The door opens to a man with long hair. His face resemble a snake. He walked in and smiled. Everyone with smiling faces creeps my out now. Like what fuck is this? La la land!

"I'm Orchimaru. And you're Uchiha Sasuke." I nodded.

"What's going on here?" I questioned Kabuto. The snake like man pat Kabuto on the back.

"It's been forever tracking you two down. But Kabuto and I found this man about four years ago. But it was hard to find you since you kept developing. Luck came when about a year ago, a man name Uzumaki Naruto had made you his assistant. Kabuto met him before I did because he had worked there and.." Orchimaru finished speaking and looked at Kabuto to continue.

"I didn't know you were the real missing Uchiha at the time. Well, as Orchimaru first met him, he was very cheerful and showered of sunshine. Like usual. Not to be funny but he was our only help to find you. We wanted to meet you soon as possible so we schedule to meet you in like a week but Mr. Uzumaki suddenly outburst and canceled the appointment. And we couldn't really have our own private conversation as Uzumaki san kept me busy in the building." Kabuto puts his glasses back on.

Now Sasuke remember him. He was the guy that introduce her to the Uzamaki Naruto. Well the cheerful one.

"Luckily I was keeping watch of you at times." He winked.

"How did you find me tied up in the cage?" The man's grip on me tighten. I slightly hissed but he looses it.

"A fellow friend helped us." He flipped a picture out his breast pocket of his blazer. He hand it to me. My eyes widen.

"She got involve in Naruto's game but did it for you. She begs him to be his assistant in your place because she cared. She said you been through a lot and wanted to distract him to keep you away." I bit my lip.

"I-Ino!? Why me? Why have the trouble to search for me?!" My voice raised. Looking back at the picture, Sasuke sadly smiled to herself. Ino had to play a part. She was willing to turn to a slut for me. That bitch! She didn't have to go that far.

"Because I wanted to see my baby sister again." Slowly. My world moved slow motion. I looked at the man on my bed. The one who hugged me, caressed my head and cheek, and cried hot tears of emotions. I didn't know what to think of. All I could do was leak out tears and stare at the man who says to be my brother who forgotten me.

"I missed yo-"

_Slap!_

"I ...I-I needed you... You left me! You fucking bastard! Why-why now!?" I pounded my fist on his chest. I suddenly build the strength to do so. But it was weak. I wanted him to burn in my gaze but I couldn't. I just don't understand why now. Mostly why he left me? His home? His family?

"I was stupid. I couldn't think when our family die-"

"Neither could I. Leave me." I hide my eyes under my bangs. He rubbed his sore cheek and sighs with a smile. He leans forward and kissed my forehead. Like he use to do. I look up. I'm just so scared that this is a dream.

Botth Orchimaru and Kabuto was forgotten and gone. It was only Itachi and I. I held on to Itachi's shirt not wanting him to leave. He chuckled. I know I told him to leave but... I couldn't. I laid my head on his chest as he rested his chin on my head.

Tears couldn't stop. Even when my eyes are shut and smile place on my face. It just couldn't stop falling. He held me tight. Just how I remember when he use to do when I need his comfort after my nightmares as a child.

Once again. We're together. I don't want to be separate from him again. He's the only one I need right now. He's my shield right this moment. All these things had been happening to me and now since Itachi's here. He can take the Pein's place as a knight in armor.

Please Kami. Let this not be a dream.

Please.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: sorry for the long wait. It been three weeks I believe. Sooooorrrryyyyy. It was leo weeks of fun. lol. Hope you enjoy seeing the missing Uchiha. Yassss Ino! she had to do some good...**

**thanks for reading. Will be continued.**


	21. Chap 21: What's Up

******Chap 21: What's Up**

* * *

"Where's the bitch?" He crossed his arms as he leans on the door frame. The timid woman held the door close to her like a shield. Her eyes barely had the courage to look at his cold blue ones. He was staring her down like some prey.

"I promise you. I. Will. Fuck. You. Up." He grinds his teeth together. He slams his hand on the door to push it wide open which he succeed and barge in her house. The woman didn't know what to do. Especially with this man in her house! She didn't know what he was talking about first of all!

Few minutes ago, he just rang her doorbell and she opens it to find him. First glanced at him she tries to close the door in his face but his foot caught it in process of closing. His face just screamed fear. Then he started cussing about a 'bitch' and 'whore' that the bluette don't even know who he referring to.

"Hey hoe, where's is she." He shuts the door harshly and pull her up against the wall. Her small hands trembles as it struggles to loosen his grip on her shirt. It was mainly suffocating her by tightening around her neck. The grip tighten and her neck aches more.

"I would love to not repeat myself." His words hissed out through his teeth. The poor girl was so confused and scared for her life.

"Who-who ...are you?" She squeaked out. The man eyes widen. He sighs and dropped the girl on the floor harshly. He smirked and lowered himself down to her face level. He grabbed her chin roughly pulling it up to face him. His eyes drills deep in her own.

"You forgotten I'm the one who took your v card." He smirked. The woman gasped. She haven't notice him since his hair was black. His face so familiar though! Her hand raises up then shifted to his face but out of luck her hand didn't made contact with his face. His grasp held her wrist.

"What do you want from me!" She shouted. Tears burst out her eyes and down her face. She was shitting bricks here. Her mind just keep on replaying what the man had done to her. She just don't want it to happen to her again.

"Sasuke."

"I-I don't know where she is!" She looks away. But his hand on her chin jerks her head back in place.

"Fuck me Hyuga and I'll believe you." He grinned. Her eyes barely open because of all the tears. Her mind was slowing going blank but small hope that she'll be out of his leash.

"Please... No... Not that. I honestly don't know where that Uchiha is! I long forgot about her! You ass! Le-leave me alone! Please!" She wails. He lets go of her and stood up. He threw a card on her.

"Call me when you'll see her. Or just call me when you want to share some quality time together." He laughed before shutting the door. The Hyuga was left in her narrow hallway of her apartment.

Her shivering body made her look like a wet puppy. Her breathing slowly even out. The touch of her collarbone and neck ached so much. Her eyes trails down on the floor eyeing the card. She picks it up and read the numbers and... his name.

Her eyes widen. She drops the card on the floor and thump her head on the wall looking at the wall across from her. In absolute shock. Her thoughts were completely out of this world. Her mind was set in when she first met 'Naruto' in the office after treating Sasuke.

_ "Umm. Naruto kun, it's not really ni-nice to forget those that wa-was in your high school." She stuttered._

_"Oh, gomenasai. Hyuga sama." He held her hand and kisses it. Hinata giggles._

After that meeting. The same guy, driven her to his place and they done it. How cruel can this man be! And his name...

"Men...Menma..." It was like saying a forbidden word. She was so confused. He was messing with her... She remembers the black locks and blue eyes since high school. She couldn't forget him at all. He done drugs, screw around with girls, and started trouble. He was the main kid who picked on her!

But Naruto. His twin. Was so different from him. He was sweet, charming, nice, and oddly caught colds that made him absent most of the time during high school. But she heard that became successful in his business industry.

So...Where was Naruto!? Why is Menma in the picture!? He shouldn't be here! How is he running the Uzumaki's Corps? She ran her hands in her hair.

He suppose to be in jail.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Sasuke?!"

"Oww...not so loud. I'm still recovering."

"I'm...just so glad to...see you unharmed." The blonde came in to hug the woman in her bed. But the raven stopped him. Deidara pouted.

"Aww, Itachi! You're always like this!"

"Shut up Deidara. Anyway, why the hell is Hidan passed out when I told him... Only him! To come and bring me a bag of extra clothes and this fucking retard faints like a sissy seeing Sasuke!? And you fucking ants barge in here!" Itachi pointed at the recovering Hidan. Hidan rubs his head.

"We thought you got injured and need our support." Sasori said bluntly looking out the window.

"I didn't faint. Sasuke's ugliness cause me to black out." He pointed at Itachi. Itachi flipped his ponytail and sighs.

"And who you calling a sissy!"

"I would like you to call me ugly at my face!" He stagger a glare and a amused smirk on his lips. He stood up. The red heard, Sasori boredly stared between the two. Tobi stared at the two as if it's a movie. He even had popcorn and soda in his hands.

"Fin-" Hidan's body knocks over by the door. The carrot head came in and face Sasuke's form in the hospital bed. His eyes gleamed at the sight of her. Before her name rolled out the tip his tongue someone beat him to it.

"Sasuke!" The blonde came rushing in. Sasuke's face expression was like a deer caught in headlights. She threw a pillow at Naruto but he dodge. Hidan got up and fell back on the floor wi a pillow on his face.

He slow down his pace to met the elder Uchiha. Itachi stared down at him with a scolding look. Naruto backed away about two feet.

"We need to talk, Uzumaki." Naruto blinks. He nods when Itachi leads him out the room. Pein glares at the blonde and ignored Itachi glances. The door shuts and Pein made his way to Sasuke. He hugs her.

"I missed this." He whispered.

"Me too." Awkward silence filled the room. Pein and Sasuke looks over to see Tobi hugging them both. But they shrugged it off enjoying their moment. Sasuke was thankful that Naruto didn't get near her. Even if Itachi was here now... She will go crazy.

She promised herself this man... Will never touch her again.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"It's three of you guys?!" Itachi exclaimed at the nervous blonde. Naruto rubs the back of his head. Itachi was so confused. How can this be three...Naruto's. Naruto placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I thought you were a twin!?" Itachi looks into Naruto's eyes to find any lies. But there wasn't. Nothing but the truth in those innocent cerulean eyes of his.

"Yes. I'm a twin. Menma and I was born. But before we were born... I have a brother name Namikaze Karama."

"But he's from the Namikaze Corps." Itachi said.

"Yeah. And I'm here to see why my brother name all over the news." Both men look up to see the red haired man with grey eyes. The red head was dressed in a suit but his blazer was swung back on his shoulder.

Naruto stood up.

"Ka-Karam-" Karama held his hand up. Naruto stopped and looks ashamed. Itachi stood up beside Naruto.

"What's up?" He smiled.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"I can feed myself!" Sasuke pouted.

"But babe!" Pein whines. Sasuke smiled. She rolled her eyes and opens her mouth to be fed. She licked her lips slowly to keep the remembrance of the taste. The guys stared at her tongue moving across her plump lips.

"Oh damn." Hidan breathes out. He was tugging his shirt as if were hot in the room. Pein blushes along with Sasori. Tobi squealed 'how cute Sasuke were'. And Deidara flipped in his chair.

One last lick, Sasuke wipes her mouth with her hand and burps.

"What?"

"Can I feed her!?" Hidan reaches for the spoon.

"Never!" Pein pulls it away from Hidan.

"I don't even like tomato soup anyway." Sasuke blushed.

"We thought you'll love it."

"Hospital food sucks! They make tomato soup taste like beer!"

"And why are you eating it!?"

"I need gain some weight by this beer soup!" She showed them her slightly skinny stomach. It wasn't her normal skinny but sick skinny. Not anererrexic. Oh no. But she been in the hospital for two weeks and four days. She was gaining her color back Even though she's pale, she isn't that sick pale like she was when she came in the hospital.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Do you know what's happening?" Itachi said.

"Yes... And no."

"What do you mean?" Naruto mutters. Karama sat down on the chair.

"Well, business in mother side of the family was crumbling slowly, I heard. And you know how dad is. He told me to check it building and guess who I see in the desk of the Uzumaki office..."

"Menma." Naruto said.

"Yes. And not you!" Naruto squints his eyes. He didn't understand.

"I-I don't get it." Karama chuckled and stood up. He faced Naruto.

"I don't get it too. You're suppose to be the one on that desk handling business but no... I see our brother who is taunting around our dead mother business! And I just couldn't tell dad why our brother from jail took your place!" He spats. Naruto was still confused.

"He was ...in jail?" Naruto cocks his head. Karama blinks. Naruto couldn't be serious? He thought but too late. He was defiantly was.

"Naruto... What happen to you? Wake up!" Karama snapped his fingers in Naruto's face. Naruto shoves them away.

"I'm awake. I just don't recall myself in the Uzumaki business."

"Well, I have a question for you." Itachi stepped up.

"Shoot."

"What do you remember? Like what have you been working for?"

"The ramen shop... And I took another job opportunity in the Akatsuki's Cafe for years. I became boss for a short perio-..." He clenches his head. Karama called a few nurses for his aid. Itachi frowned. Naruto was guided by a couple of nurses to a room.

"Did you get that?" Itachi stared at the halls of the hospital. Karama nods.

"His sickness gotten worst." He said.

"You don't me..."

"Yes. His memory went back. So he don't recall remember himself in the fire of the ramen place with..."

"...Menma." Itachi thought that was a rumor but... Guess every family have some secrets. And he would likely have to put himself in this case.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: i'm like getting into this. Naruto have two bros- Karama, Menma, Naruto**

**So Menma saw Hinata...what is hinata gonna do. Menma was in jail? For what?! Fire at the ramen place like restaurant and both Menma and Naruto was stuck in it! **

**Woah! Woah! Itachi should be a detective! And be jotting notes down. **

**Sorry for the long wait. :( im just tired and nerves for school.**

**Thanks for reading deeries! **


	22. Chap 22: Remember Him

******Chap 22: Remember Him**

* * *

"I must go." The red head stood up. Naruto frowns. Itachi rubs his temples. They were in a huge cafeteria in the hospital. It have been three hours since Karama visit the hospital discussing some stuff to Naruto and Itachi.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Karama turns his heels after a few steps.

"Getting ready for our family's party. You forgot we have that party every year celebrating our family's company?" Karama gasped. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Nah, nah! Never."

"Okay." He smirked as he went out the doors. Naruto sighs and gather his sweater and cell phone. Itachi got up and waited for Naruto.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"...I would love to say, I'll kick someone's ass but first...I want to see Sasuke..." Naruto mutters while scratching the side of his cheek shyly. Itachi chuckled.

"You're blushing."

"Neeeehhh!" Naruto screeched. He was so red as a stuffed tomato thats about explode. Naruto shield his cheeks and ran away. While walking to the room Naruto's mind drifted off.

**_:(:(:(:(:(:(_**

_"Never touch my stuff, idiot!" The door met the toddler's face. He stood back and cried from the pain. Foot steps took place right beside him. _

_"Menma!? I heard yelling! What happen!?" His blonde twin brother came. Tears came down his face. He wasn't whining or scrunching his face in a childish matter. He just sat there like nothing happen with tears on his face. _

_Naruto wiped his face with his tiny hands. _

_"Don't worry Menma. I'm here."_

_"... What do you want?"_

_"Huh? Menma, I heard Karama yelling and see that he might of hurt you. This is serious, we must tell mommy!" Naruto pulled Menma._

_"No!" He jerked his arm away from Naruto's hold._

_"Why-"_

_"Mommy hates me." He frowned. Naruto grew his brows inwards._

_"Mommy can't never hate you! You're awesome!" His tiny arms raised above his head. Menma just stared as he shakes his head._

_"You're the idiot." He walked away. Leaving Naruto standing there _

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"When is the companies gathering party?"

"So you did forget..." The Uchiha's brow raised as his lips stretched into a smirk.

"Oh stop. Please, just tell me."

"In two day."

"Two day... I'll see something."

"Planning something." Itachi glanced at him.

"Oh you bet." A smile plastered his face.

Naruto stopped his tracks and looks through the window on the door eyeing Pein and Sasuke on the bed. They were laughing until Naruto opens the door. Itachi came right behind him.

"I'mma take a leave babe." Pein got up and kissed Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke smiled with a blush. Pein took his jacket and went out the door. It was like he was in a hurry and couldn't stand to stay long enough.

"What's his problem." Itachi sat down near the window. Naruto sat on a chair across Sasuke's bed.

"He hates me." Naruto said. Itachi and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto seems tired. The bags under his eyes clearly says it.

"No he doesn't. He was just so emotional when I've gone missing." Naruto smirks as he shakes his head. He knew that Pein was more than just emotional. He blames that it was Naruto's fault that he should be the one fearing under his glares. But Naruto got over it. Naruto shuts his eyes and drifted to a nap.

**_:(:(:(:(:(:(_**

_"Well done Mr. Uzumaki! You have completed your star chart for this week for being an awesome student! Class lets give him around of applause please!" The middle age teacher smiled while clapping first. Every student claps and cheered 'go Naruto!' and 'you're so cool!' to Naruto. Naruto stood in front of his second grade class with a cheesy grin on his face._

_"Th-thanks everyone." He shyly said. A small paint of blush colored his cheeks ever so cutely. He glanced at every student in the class looking for a certain one. Sadly, the other small boy wasn't in the room._

_"Okay class. You may go now. See you next week!" She waved to the kids. The kids packed their belongings and chatted their way out the door. The teacher sighed touching her chest over her heart. She just love kids so dearly. She didn't wanted them to leave her just yet. _

_A boy walks in the room with a stone face. A face that wouldn't like to be bothered with. A face that will make babies cry. His frown wasn't even a up side down happy face. His lips were just pressed on each other like a thin line. _

_Those ice cold blue eyes glared at his cubby with his small back pack and sweater. He slides his arm in one of the sleeves but got trouble putting the other in._

_"Do you need help?" The teacher squat down with a smile. She reaches for his sweater to help him but he pulled away. _

_"No!" He stomped his foot. She frowned her brows and stood up. She loves kids. But this kid wasn't no good kid. He was too..._

_"Bad! Menma, when a teacher asking you for help, you must let her. What if I wasn't here to help you." The blonde boy helped his younger brother putting on his sweater. The navy haired kid secretly smiled to himself as his brother came to the rescue._

_"But I wanted Naru nii san help!" He pouted. Naruto rolls his eyes in a silly way. He reached for his twin palm and went out the door._

_"Bye sensei!" Naruto yelled._

_"Bye...umm Naruto and Men-" The sharp icy glare stabbed her like a thousand needles. Her circular glasses tilt to the side. Her waved moved as if it was a broken ticking clock then stop. He turned his head back around and let his older twin drag him through the halls._

_Oh she wish not to see him next week._

**_:(:(:(:(:(_**

_"Let me see nii nii!" Menma pointed at the huge yellow star on Naruto's chest. Naruto handed it to him. _

Riiiiiip!

_"M-Menma! What ar-are you doing!?" Naruto was about to explode in tears. He was only seven and it really hurts to see his own brother ripping what he had earn. Naruto took it away from him as tears came down._

_"Menma! What's your problem!?" The red head came in to see her weeping blonde and the guilt raven head. Naruto wipes his tears and shakes his head._

_"No-no mommy. I asked him to rip it. So we can share the star! Bu-but he ripped it wrong!" Naruto cheerful face brighten the mood. Kushina cross her arms and study Naruto and Menma's face. _

_"Okay... Dinner going to be ready in the minute boys. Go tell Karama to get down here or I flip him down the stairs." She spun around causing her hair to whip to the side. _

_"Hai!" Both of her sons said. They marched up stairs together. Before knocking on Karama's door, Naruto pulled Menma to the side. Both stared at each other. _

_"What?" Menma mutters under his breath as he rested on on hip with his arms fold. Naruto's eyes watered. He stared at Menma long enough to make some tension in the halls. Menma knew what was coming. Naruto couldn't tell how Menma feels because his face was blank._

_"... Bad. Bad. Bad. Bad! Baaaaadddd! Why are you doing so much cruel things! This isn't right." Naruto fusses. _

_"...You really want to know."_

_"Yeah!" _

_"I-"_

_"Hey. Hey. Hey! What's going on here?" Karama opens his door. He looked down, seeing his two younger brothers. One is in tears. And the other just poker facing him. Karama sighs. _

_"What's going on?" Karama asked Menma._

_"Nothing. Dinner going to be ready." He said. He climbed down the stairs without his twin. Naruto gripped his half star in his fist. Karama analyzed it._

_"What do you got there?" He asked. Naruto blinks and wipes the remaining tears. He looks up at his ten year old brother._

_"M-my awesome star re-reward... It's looks like nothing... But to me, it's still something..." His bangs shaded his eyes. He turns away and went in his room. Karama released air in his lungs. Then sucks some in back._

_"Menma..."_

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Hey mister, you must get up. Visit time have been over." Slowly, Naruto's eye lips lifts up. He rubs his face and see nothing but a nurse across from him. He looks down to see he was resting his head on a comfortable bed.

"Yeah, Uzumaki. You should go home. You don't look like he had enough sleep." He looks up at the head of the bed to see the Uchiha. He smirked at her. He got up and gather his stuff as the nurse checked the IV and left.

"Where's Itachi?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"He went home. He tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge..." She trailed. Naruto was busy staring at her feature. She was a bit pale than he usual skin tone and her hair looked thick wavy than pen staight. This whole time he was steady staring at her eyes because it bothered him that she didn't give him any eye contact.

He came closer to Sasuke. Her eyes drifted up to his foot, to his chest, then to his face. She saw that his lips were itchy to open. And something was bugging to come out his mouth.

"Ummm... Will you be coming back... To work?" As he said that, Sasuke, for some reason couldn't look at him. She bit her bottom lip and turned the other way. Naruto felt uneasy. It was a bit silent in the room. All they could hear was the heart monitor. Beeping sort of faster than it is.

Naruto gentle touched her shoulder. She looked back at him.

"I'll understand if you don't want to..." He didn't notice but his thump was caressing her shoulder. It first shocked Sasuke. Memories of the other man hands on her flood her head. But his touch was so soft and strong it immediately calms her down. The spot he's on was where it aches at.

"No...it just ... Ah-" After Sasuke's sudden moan, Naruto stops and noticed what he was doing. He jerks his hand away and looked to the side while blushing. Sasuke touched the spot he was on on her shoulder while covering her mouth with her knees from embarrassment.

"Sorry."

"No. It's okay. I-I don't know if I feel comfortable in working th-there... at this moment. But I would love to go back. I miss it." She smiled to herself. Naruto sighs in relief.

"Great. Take you time! Ja!" He left out the doors. Soon as he made it to his car someone called him. It was an unknown caller said the caller ID. He answered his phone.

_**:(:(:(:(:(**_

_"Congrats! Everyone lets make a toast to my second son who will be the head of Uzumaki corps!" Minato raised his glass of whine in his hands. The smile on his face glow. He's proud to see his other son making the business. _

_Everyone raised their glass of wine and other drinks in the air. Naruto tries to hide his smile but it was impossible. He was too happy to be elected as the boss in the Uzumaki building. However, his mother is still head of it, she will be training him to be the next in the business industry. _

_Far away in the corner stood Menma. He was staring at the happy blonde. Then he looked away and continuing his chatting with a bunch of ladies around him. As he was fourteen, he took interest in flirting with women. During this whole party he was busy chatting away in the corner and eating. _

_The corners of Naruto's lips pulled down to a frown. Pats on his back and shoulders. Clapping echoing the room. And the happy atmosphere didn't light up Naruto's mood. Staring at his bother far away made him uncomfortable. _

_Sometime's he wonders..._

_**:(:(:(:(:(**_

_"Why does this hall way aways smell like smoke?! Karama! You better not be smoking! I murder you!" Kushina sprayed some air freshener in the air of the second floor halls._

_In the locked door of the room of the twins, Naruto ran some water on Menma's face in their personal bathroom. Menma was about to pass out but luckily Naruto was in the rescue. Naruto dragged Menma to the floor of the wall and taps his brother's cheeks to wake him up._

_Menma's eyes rolled back and couldn't focus on what he can see. His vision were bury as his mind. He smiled like he was on cloud nine and sink his head to the side. Naruto shook him violently._

_"Menma! Wake up! I told you not to do it again. Mom gonna be so pisse-." Menma opens his eyes and stared at Naruto. The grin was still placed on his face._

_"Fuck your mom!"_

Thud!

"..."

_Somehow, time had stopped. And both of them were in a shocked state. Either couldn't move in their spot. _

_Naruto's hands shivered as he tried to steady it. He was busy wondering what Menma thought about what he did. Was it right? Or was it wrong!? His cerulean eyes shakily looked at Menma's who were also unsteady. _

_Menma slowly reaches for his face and felt thick liquid on the side of his lips. He shifted his ached jaw and spit out what he couldn't believe..._

_His tooth._

_Naruto never touched him like that._

_Naruto had punched him on the jaw._

_Metal taste was filled in his mouth. _

_Naruto never ever showed that type of emotion when he punched his twin square in the jaw._

_Or just never showed him that face. The face that Menma couldn't believe. _

_No words were said. Menma was frozen and was disbelieved. His highness bar decreased. He was fully awake at this moment. He didn't know how to react to Naruto. His eyes were the first to break contact._

_"Men-" His hand raised up to stop his older brother from talking. His other hand covered his face as he pulled his legs so his knees are touching his forehead._

_"I-I didn't me-"_

_"Just leave." His voice cracked. He fisted the sharp wisdom tooth in his hand. Naruto didn't move about five minutes. He stood up and look around the bathroom for something. Shuffling was heard in the small bathroom._

_Menma didn't have the strength or nerve to look at Naruto's face. That face he never saw before. It scared him. No! It wasn't that. The only thing was to describe his twin's face was..._

_"I love you man. You can't ruin your life. I can't see you like this." Naruto came back with a aid kit and pulled Menma's face to him. Menma's eyes stared at the wall. Naruto cleaned his lower face off for him. He felt guilty. Way guilty._

_"Hate...you too." He muttered to the sixteen year old blonde. Naruto stopped cleaning his face and dropped his supplies. Twin eyes battle each other in a staring contest. Different emotions were shown. _

_One wide, shocked, timid, and confused. _

_The other was also wide but was filled with hate, surprised, and ...thrill._

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"You wanted to meant me." Naruto pulled up. The figured at the corner nods. The person came closer to the car and hands him a note. Naruto took the note and nods.

"You'll see me at the party in two day, so don't expect me to be dressed in a drench coat, leather gloves and a hat." The person giggled. Naruto chuckled.

"Hahahah. Sure."

"I'm also happy to see you and only you. It have been awhile... Well, months." Naruto ruffled his head.

"So-sorry. I barely remember..."

"I know. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Ja." He drove away. The person smiled behind the coats collar.

"Why did you call me here." A woman came up. She looks around at the dark streets and noticed that it was just them two.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about...someone." The leather hands touched the indigo woman's hand. But the indigo head jerks her arm.

"But who-who are you?" The persons giggles. She took off her disguise as they entered a midnight diner. The white eye girl gasped.

"Listen Hyuga, there's something we must discuss. Are you attending to the upcoming party?" The Yamanaka asked.

"Y-yes. Wh-what's going on?"

"Have you met with ...this guy." A picture sides across the table. Hinata picks up the photo. Her eyes widen. She looks back at Ino. Ino felt something good coming up.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: sorry. Been busy with stuff. Please forgive me. Thanks for reading. I would love to read your reviews!**

**Review and fave please! :DDDDDD**


	23. Chap 23: Bonding

**Chap 23: Bonding**

* * *

"You're staying with me."

"What?! You can't force me!" Sasuke stopped her feet.

"I can do whatever I want."

"So-so can I! I'm grown!" Itachi turns around before lifting Sasuke things in his apartment. She steps in and sees that it was decent. She liked that it was so plain and simple like hers was.

"I know. That's why you're living with me." She wrinkled her face.

"What if I invite Pein over and...and we do some stuff." She blushed. Itachi drops the suitcases down suddenly which made Sasuke jump. He turns slowly and at that moment he had a creepy smile. She shut his eyes and slightly cracked his neck when he cocked his head to the side.

"Well, I'll be the audience for whatever you guys be doing."

"Sick!" She ran to a random room. And shuts the door behind her.

"That's my room!"

"I don't care!"

"Don't touch nothing in there." Sasuke shrugged and sat on the bed.

"Even the bed!" Sasuke slowly slither off the bed fearing what her brother had been doing in the bed. Or even...in this room. She looks around and fear to image whatever in her mind. She ran out the room.

"Thank you."

"Fuck you."

"Ewww. Sick."

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Sasuke, if we're going to live together you have to work with me."

"Itachi I can't do this!" Itachi rolled his eyes. He pulls away from Sasuke.

"If you can't make a simple ponytail than I should go on the Internet and show you how to make a pony." He got up and get his laptop. Sasuke sighs.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Who the fuck ate all me tomat-"

_Munch. Munch. Munch._

"This is war..." Sasuke glared at the elder Uchiha mopping the floor with headphones on.

:(:(:(:(:(

"Where's my covers." He looked around the room. He was so ready for bed and was looking forward to shut his eyes. But his blanket with a weasel on it had gone missing. It wasn't a big deal because he have like seven covers in his closet. However, this cover is one of the kind. His old weasel blanket. He went in Sasuke's room.

"Hey, imouto had you see...The lord of all the hokages! What are you sleeping in!" Sasuke was wrapped in Itachi's blanket. She looked so peaceful bit Itachi didn't let that get in the way. She wouldn't even dare to let go of it when she was sleep. So Itachi had no choice. She slept next to her with it. Like old times.

Well. Not really. He couldn't barely fit in the bed...

"This was much better when you were a squirt." Giggled was heard. Itachi grind his teeth together.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Why are you so close?" Itachi looks down beside him. He kind of groaned when Sasuke squeezed him tightly.

"So I won't be snatched up."

"Snatched up? Why?"

"Itachi! I'm being stalked by this... Man! I can't be seen in public! What if he sees me and-and I-" Itachi sighed. Sasuke was getting ahead of herself. She was dressed in a gray knitted sweater, hat, and sunglasses. It was cute because she looked like some diva in it with black heel boots.

"Nothing gonna happen to you. Want to know why?" He stopped walking. Sasuke also stops and looks up to her elder brother. He gently smiled at her.

"Why?" She mumbled with her lips all pouty.

"Because I'm here and I have a brilliant fucking plan." He smirked. Sasuke scrunched her nose. She didn't know what Itachi was talking about when he said he had a 'plan'.

"Huh? What plan?"

"Getting that Uzumaki." He continued to walk. They crossed a street among a dozen of people. The day gone gray and windy. It was a fall season going onto winter. Sasuke couldn't believe it had almost gone a year of this Uzumaki case. Like she still remembers being in the building. She just fears to go back. And see...

"Naru-"

"Naruto's bother, Uzumaki Menma." Sasuke gasped. She stopped her trails.

"Na-Naruto have a ... Brother!?"

"Well, duh. Silly imouto! You think he had some multi personality problem. Oh, heavens no. Menma is Naruto's twins."

"I'm so lost." Sasuke lets go of Itachi's arm and covers her face with her hands. Itachi chuckled. She so adorable when she's confuse. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's have a talk with some friends." They entered a tea shop.

"Friends?" Sasuke couldn't think that she had friends. There was no one out there that she claims to be her friend. No didn't pop up in her mind beside...

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Long time, no see."

"I-Ino. Hina-..." Sasuke was close to tears. Right in front of her. There was her...um. Ex friend and ex girlfriend. She didn't believe that she'll see them. Especially the Hyuga. Itachi took a seat across them. He looked at his sister standing like some statue so he pulled her to a chair.

"Hey." Ino waved nervously. Sasuke didn't know what to say to her. There were memories of her that made her want to smile but than want to throw punches at her. Sasuke focused former girlfriend who was steady looking at her tea. Sasuke really badly wanted her to look at her. She just wanted to see what her pale eyes would say.

"Well, I would like to have you girls chat and have some updates about whatever by I would like to discuss what you're doing during tomorrow night party." Itachi said in a serious tone.

"Par-party?" Sasuke looked at Itachi. Ino nods.

"I'm representing the Yamanaka clan but also taking care of Uzumaki san as his personal assistant." Sasuke glared at her fist under the table. Thinking about Ino just hit her. She still with that monster, Sasuke thought. But Ino is doing this for Sasuke. Sasuke bit her bottom lip.

Hinata looks at Sasuke tense self. Sadness filled her clear eyes.

"And I'm representing my family among my father and cousin. They both decided to come because they heard about some break in in my apartment a few weeks ago." She sipped her tea. Of course, Sasuke stared at the Hyuga shockingly. No shivers or tears spilled out her eyes. It was true. Hyuga's were too strong in looks and attitude.

No one didn't pressure what happened. But Sasuke was about to.

"Br-break in?-"

"Would you like to order?" A waiter came by.

"Yes, we both would like green tea." Itachi said. Sasuke gasped like fish in water. She wanted something else. As soon as she was going to complain the Hyuga jumps in.

"Sasuke rather have jamine." She told Itachi. Itachi strugs.

"You heard the lady." He smirked. The waiter left. Sasuke's eye never left the bluenette. Hinata's eyes mets Sasuke's. She blushed and rolls her eyes. Looks like she will remember the times they have. Sasuke smiled.

"Ok. Sasuke and I will be representing the Uchiha clan."

"What!?" Three of the ladies stood up. Itachi ease them down by waving his hand. A waitress came by with his and Sasuke's tea.

"Itachi! That's dangerous!" Ino said. Hinata furrow her brows and looked at Sasuke and back to Itachi. Sasuke couldn't take any words out her mouth. She family name is like...ancient. She had to lay low some time when her family was passed on. Her eyes harden while staring at her onii chan.

"Not really."

"How come you say that! Years ago, the family was murdered and you decided to bring back the name and be killed by whoever killed your family."

"Hey. They can try after I complete my plan." Sasuke rolls her eyes.

"What plan!?" She asked.

"The plan to put Naruto back in the office." Ino smiled.

"Naruto!?"

"Yes?" Every turned around and saw the blonde. He pulled a chair and sat between Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata felt uncomfortable. So she kept her eyes low and moved a couple of spaces.

"I must say. I love this shop tea but I think I can do better!" He said proudly. Itachi sighed along with Sasuke. Ino was delighted to see him again.

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Obviously he's here so we can discuss our plan."

"I thought you had everything organized."

"Too much thinking makes Uchihas go stupid." He sips his tea.

"That's not true!" Sasuke crossed her arms

"Sasuke,one time you over worked yourself and you had file paper in the wrong been since Menma took over the place and I had to fix them before it was too late." Ino glared at Sasuke.

"You didn't sleep for four days that you came over to my house cleaning my vegetables." Hinata pulls out a book and reads it.

"And don't forget you dropped kicked me when I was kissing you neck like this." A warm soft feeling touched Sasuke's neck. Sasuke quickly stood up but stumbled on Naruto's lap. She covered her now dirty neck and faced the intruder.

"Nice to see you too, bitch." He sat on her chair. Sasuke was so disgusted at she was about grab Hinata's cup of hot tea and smash it on Hidan's smirking face. However, Naruto held onto Sasuke's form. A dark aura formed around Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what to do but held her still.

"What the fuck is he doing here!"

"Hey! I can't join this party?" He pouted.

"You can join hell."

"Sasuke!" Hinata, Naruto, and Ino gasped.

"Sasuke settle down. Hidan offers to be your body guard." Itachi said. Was it just Naruto or was the beast in Sasuke was trembling.

"Body guard!?"

"Yup. Body...guard." He checked her out. Sasuke shrieks and hops onto Hinata and climbs between Ino and Hinata. Sasuke is so weird. Ino never saw this... Neko like Sasuke. And Hinata. She was just not processing right. Naruto's arms were out still frozen. He didn't know she can hop off like that. He sort of missed the feeling. Of her in his arms.

"This bitch going to make us get kicked out." Hidan pointed.

"I won't. You and Sasuke will. So control yourselves." Itachi pointed at them two.

"I hate this meeting." Sasuke felt like was melting in the seat. She didn't know who to kill. Hidan or Itachi.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"That was nice."

"What was?" Sasuke and Itachi was riding in the taxi. She laid her head on Itachi's shoulder.

"Bonding."

"You called that bonding? Itachi, why Hidan?"

"..." He didn't say nothing. She couldn't ignore it. Why didn't he pick ...Sasori or Kisame. Or even Zetsu! Why not Pein!?

"Itachi, how come you didn't pick Pein."

"He must not know."

"Why?" Sasuke was asking too many questions. Itachi just couldn't answer all of them. Or he just didn't.

"... Just rest." He shuts her eyes and she drifted off to sleep. Light snores were heard through the ride. He wanted to tell her but he didn't. He felt something bad about her boyfriend. It just triggers his brother radar instants.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Ino, how's Sai?"

"I-I haven't been talking to hi-Ahhh!" The man smirks and pressed his lips to her ear. She groans how deep he's focusing himself in his new liking in her other hole.

"I want you to dress sexy tomorrow night. And be open in the morning." Ino blinks away tears off her eyes.

"I-I can't." She stuttered. He pulls out and spins her body around so she can face him. Dark ocean eyes stabs her.

"Why?" Anger filled in his voice. His strong hand held her wrist. It will probably form a bruise. Fuck. She cussed in her thoughts.

"I'm busy... I have to get ready for the party." She tried to smile. Menma raised his brow. He shrugs and went with it.

"Fine. Leave me." She nods and left the room after she dressed herself. She could of quit anytime but she have to be very close to him as possible. She can't believe she's doing this. This made her loose her pride as a woman, fiancé, and life.

She just dream to only offer herself to only Sai and have a family. In the lovely meadows, she gather flowers with her kids while Sai paints them. Oh how that be life time wish. But. That dream just drains threw the palms of Menma.

She'll get her revenge.

**:(:(:(:(:(:(**

"Stay away from her."

"I can't." Blue eyes stared at those rings of purple ones.

"I love her."

"I want to protect her." His hand clenched above his heart. The memory of holding her in his arms flooded her head. He enjoyed her warmth even though she was shivering and tensed at the same time. Thought, he wants to feel it again.

_Du-Thump. Du-Thump. Du-thump._

Butterflies in his stomach.

Maybe he... Also likes her too.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Novami: OMG IM LITTERALLY CRYING HERE! I just love my reviews so far... Positive reviews makes me happy. I feel like a flying penguin! This is the reason why I wake up everyday. The reviews just slap a smile on my face, like legit!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story. A few more chaps and it will fin. And I also notice there aren't Sasu(fem) stories. I wish there were so i can be like...oooooooohhhhhhh! There just have to be more of Sasuke gender bend stories. Like naruto can't be the only one having fun.**

**Love you fanfictioners! Continue faving and reviewing...please continue as I continue to type this.**

**Ps: gomen! I'm so busy in preparing myself for school. So I'm trying to squeeze my story time! Try to deal with it...hope you guys understand meh! Peace ouuuutttttt**


	24. Chap 24: Miss Me

**Recap!**

_"Stay away from her."_

_"I can't." Blue eyes stared at those rings of purple ones._

_"I love her."_

_"I want to protect her." His hand clenched above his heart. The memory of holding her in his arms flooded his head. He enjoyed her warmth even though she was shivering and tensed at the same time. Though, he wanted to feel it again._

_Du-Thump. Du-Thump. Du-thump._

_Butterflies in his stomach._

_Maybe he... Also likes her too._

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Chap 24: Miss Me**

* * *

_Ding. Dong._

Sasuke rush towards the door and open it to see... Naruto. Before he can say anything, she slams the door in his face. She didn't know what to do when today was the party day. And didn't want to meet certain faces. She didn't want to see the blonde at all because his face reminds her his brother that she fears. And she absolutely knows that he be there.

After breathing in and out to collect her thoughts and calm down, she opens the door to a frowning Naruto and his pink mark on his forehead. She gasp and pulls him in. She never ment to hurt the guy.

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" She shuts the door behind him and throw him on the couch. She left the living room to get an aid kit. Naruto was so confused. First he came to visit to see how she's doing and then she slams the hard wooden door on his forehead. Is this what he deserves?!

He tap his forehead and hissed from the stinging pain there. Light foot steps came back and he turns to face Sasuke. She immediately sat next to him and opens the kit and pulls out alcohol, bandaid, cotton pad, and medicine cream.

"It's okay, Sasuke. You don't hav-AAHHHhh...ooh." He adapted to the sting feeling to a cool refreshing one. Sasuke giggled when she saw the pleasant smile on his face. His face looked pretty stupid in a cute way though. Sasuke thought.

She smooth medicine on his bruise and patched it.

"You forgot one thing." He pointed on the center of his forehead. She furrow her brows.

"What?"

"Usually my mom and grandma give me kisses." He blushes. Sasuke face redden as she shoves him off. He laughs.

"No! You hentia!" She giggled. Naruto pulls her to him and both weight shifted to the floor leaving Sasuke on top of him. Naruto groans from his back impact on the floor and Sasuke's weight on his chest.

A warm breeze blew Naruto's neck giving him shivers. Slightly turning his head he directly eyed dark orbs and long black eyelashes. It was like her eyes were pulling him into another universe.

Sasuke was steady hearing pounding heart beats between their chests and didn't know either it was hers or Naruto's. She raise her head while her eyes were still glued to his. There was new feeling of aura when their faces were inches apart from each other.

"...Yo-you're heavy..." Naruto hissed. Sasuke got off of him and stand on her feet. Naruto held his lower stomach in pain. She kind of kneed him right there.

"So-sorry!" She said she claps her hands over her mouth. Sasuke looks else where as Naruto got up chuckling. He sat down on the couch.

"Wh-what me to fix some tea?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nods with a smile. She smiled back and went to the kitchen.

A little later, the two sipped their tea and went back to normal. They had some funny conversations and getting comfortable as they were alone in the house. Naruto had a reason why he came here. It was something itching his throat that needed to come out.

"About the party... I'll pick you up." Naruto said.

"How come? I thought Itachi gonna take me as we the Uchihas." Sasuke tilts her head.

"Well, I'm your dance partner. Promise I'll only dance with you tonight." He smiled with a wink.

"My...what!?"

"No your not. You have your own part of this mission." Itachi came in and lounged on the couch. Sasuke sighs in relief.

"Whaaattt!?"

**:(:(:(:(:(**

A sea load of people on the floor greeting each other and commenting how lovely they dressed. The ball room was huge with beautiful decorations. The food and desserts were placed on the tables, they looked amazingly delicious. Everyone chatted in the ball room of the Namikaze's mansion. Finding the place magnificent.

"Welcome to the party!" The red head greeted on the sound speaker. The guests claps their hands as the host Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Any sign of him?" Naruto asked Karama. Karama shook his head. He was steady focusing on his parents chatting with their friends. Ino and Hinata had made it looking lovely as ever. Karama was slightly nervous. He doesn't know what going to be happening tonight. He hopes nothing does.

However, his brother, Naruto, the real one, is freaking out. He couldn't see Sasuke or his twin anywhere. He saw Itachi coming in the doors but lost sight of him. It wasn't fair. He thought. He really wanted to make everything up to Sasuke and make her night. But this night wasnt any night. Thought, he at least wanted some fun.

Both of the brothers are standing up on the fourth floor staring down at the ball room. It was clear to see everyone.

"Should we go down?"

"No."

"Ehhhh?!" Naruto moaned. Karama glared making Naruto stumble back.

"Mom and dad waiting for Naruto who owns the Uzumaki Corps." Naruto slouched on the railing and pouted. He really wanted to see mom and dad since it been years. They don't know about the incident that happen about the fire. Karama covered everything up but somehow Menma escape from jail and ...swopped places with Naruto.

Karama think deeper.

"I promised her." Naruto said through his lips glaring down at the people. Karama glanced at him.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"It was really generous of you two coming!"

"You're welcome Mr. Namikazi and Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata bows.

"How come you keep your last name, Mrs. Uzumaki?" Ino asked before drinking her liquor. Kushina chuckled.

"I'm still Namikaze Kushina by law but I have to stay put in my family industry. I have this strong feeling that Naruto isn't doing well... He looks ... Quite different like sickly." Ino rolls her blue eyes. She knows Kushina met Menma. And he been doing wonderful. He had the energy to bang her twenty four seven.

"Re-really?" Hinata asked. Kushina nods with worriness in her eyes. Minato rubs her shoulders.

"It's fine. It's just her mother instincts." He smiled and pulled her to eat something to keep her mind off of certain things. He been worrying also. Naruto haven't been the same as he and Kushina visit the corps and saw him look... Distanced.

"I wounder if he is sick?" Hinata mumbled. Ino snapped her neck to face the Hyuga.

"That piece of shit is find! Don't worry!" She stomped her feet unladylike and fold her arms. Hinata shakes her head.

"I'm not worrying...I'm just curious if he isn't feeling to well." She narrows her eyes. Ino stares at her not understanding her one bit.

"What do you me?"

"...Nevermind. Lets dance." Hinata pulled her into the crowd.

**:(:(:(:(:(**

"Itachi...this isn't a good idea." Sasuke mumbled on his arm. He sighs.

"How come?"

"Hidan right there!"

"Shut the fuck up and deal with it! You whine too much..." He digged his finger in his ear. Already feeling annoyed about his appearance and having him as a bodyguard. She should be happy that he's here protecting her there than Pein.

Pein should be the one here though.

"Still don't understand why Pein couldn't be my bodyguard." She huffed. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Listen princess, if you want to be raped and kill by that Menma guy then go ahead. I don't give a fucking shit about this." Hidan went over to the beverages. Sasuke glared at his back hoping it burn in flames. Itachi slapped the back of her head.

"Ow. What was that for?" She rubs her head. Itachi fold his arms

"Act normal and stay here." He left her. She looks around to see any familar people but there was no one that she knows. She didn't listen and wander around the room. She went through the large crowd and found an open balcony.

She opens the glass doors and slide in the balcony's marbled floor. Before shutting the door, the breeze from the night sky soothing her. It was gentle and relaxing. Sasuke moved further up and leaned on the railings of roses.

"Do you ever wonder why people was born with a set of twin?" Sasuke startled and didnt move from her spot. A voice from a man was right behind her. Steps tapped the ground. He was coming her way.

Now Sasuke petrified. Her body was literally frozen.

"Because there's one to blame and the other get the fame." A hand wraps around her waist. Sasuke had no type of reaction to this. She felt trapped in a tight rope. A breathe blow to her neck. She flinched and turns her head away.

"Missed me?" Sasuke bites her bottom lip.

"...no..." His grip tighten.

* * *

**:(:(:(:(:(**

**Midnightdarkness:**

**I know it been like two or three months waiting but here it is. Short right. Well, I was busy thinking of good ideas and couldn't piece them as well I wanted them to be.**

**I'm in school, so bare with this. Hope you like this story. Thanks for reading.**


	25. WOAH WOAH BUBBLES

**I'll defiantly submit the next chapter of "My Boss's Touch" this weekend so don't you worry. Or cry. Hahahhaaa. I'm just busy with testing and freshen my mind. I have a major headache. And lately, I've been lazy. Like its not funny. **

**And, omg! Did you guys see the Naruto manga lately! Can't wait till even thing over-the cool down. Not over over. I will cry if Naruto manga ended. Literally, it been five-six years. Shizzzz. It can't be over yet. **

**Oh yeah, and Maid Sama manga. It ended happily and...I cried. Can't believe it ended this year. Damn. **

**Have anyone saw Free! and the Titan anime show? I just wanted to know how is. I'm planning to watch both...I don't know when. Suckssssss...to be me sometimes. **

**Well, I would also like a bunch of you guys to read "Stay With Me" and tell me what I should add in it. Need some readers idea romantic ideas. Idk. **

** I know you guess hope this would be the chapter, I'm sorry! Just wanted to show my affections in the anime world and my story lol... #animeloserparttime**

**Please. On fanfic streets. Sahhhhhhhhnnnnnsss!**

**Lurv MDKat3**


End file.
